Forbidden Fantasies
by kai-cutie-angel
Summary: A girl from the real world finds out she's a ruler of a parallel world. Now she must fight evil to protect the Galaxy from destruction. Can she do it alone? Chapter Sixteen up! A new evil lurks and one of the Bladebreakers is a Chosen One! But who is it?
1. Introduction

Forbidden Fantasies Introduction 

This story is about the Elemental Galaxy where a great evil has struck the Elemental Realms. A girl from the real world must fulfill her destiny and save the Galaxy from evil. So, disobeying all laws of forbidding foreigners from the Outer Worlds, the Galaxy Goddess transports the girl to the Fantasy Realm where she is the ruler. Now, with the help of a few allies, she must find a way to vanquish this evil once and for all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OC's. Oh, and be warned. I just love all the little details so you don't have to read this if you don't want to. But, than you won't know who the characters are. So, be patient with me, will ya?

Name: Stephanie Yuen

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: December 29th

Birthplace: Canada

Race: Chinese-Canadian 

Stephanie is a happy girl. But inside, she keeps the sorrow within her. Her parents kind of ignore her. On a sad note, she never gets what she wants even watching TV. Your typical kind of no nonsense parents. Her parents hate all anime unless it's "educational." Stephanie is a sort of a loner; she travels from one group of friends to another, never staying in one spot for long. She's a readaholic of fantasy and romance novels and always tries to do her best. Sort of. Inside her heart, she hides many secrets that no one knows about. She's an anime freak too and loves most animes like Beyblade, Inuyasha, Digimon, Tenchi, Shaman King and much more.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Angel Matsuwee

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: December 29th

Birthplace: Japan

Race: French-Japanese

Beyblade: Blue-green

Bitbeast: Elfin (Nymph of the Elements)

Attack: Sonic Boom, Mimic, Call of the Wild, Elemental Fusion

Defence: Elemental Whirlwind, Reflective Nature, Recover

Gift: All magic

Stephanie changes her name later to Angel. Talk about a split personality. Angel was blessed with magic powers at birth (although her other self doesn't know it). She unknowingly practiced her magic with her vivid imagination. The Galaxy Goddess came to get her and tells her of the destiny that was laid out before she was born. So now, Angel must fulfill this destiny which is to forever protect the Forbidden Worlds from evil. The Elemental Galaxy is forbidden to all visitors of the outside universes. Now she must fend for herself in a world of danger.

When she was Stephanie, she had black hair and brown eyes. Now as Angel, her hair is a brunette colour and her sea blue green eyes sparkle with intelligence. Stephanie wore anything that was comfortable. Angel wears long flowing dresses that match her eyes or a strapless tanktop with jean shorts. She moves as stealthily as a cat, as silent as the shadows and with the eyes of a hawk. Angel is the only future the worlds have. Their fate is in her hands.

Angel has a lot of power. The animals flock around her because they sense her power. But, not only the good creatures sense it but the evil ones too. Angel must fend for herself so that the evil creatures don't get to her source of power, the Mystical Orb embedded in the amulet around her neck. The Jewel stays hidden away at all times but will show when the one who wears it calls on it. The Mystical Orb is used for the good of all humankind. But, in the wrong hands, the Jewel will fill with evil and hatred and turn against the bearer of it. Her gift is a combination of all the magic in the Elemental Worlds.

Not a lot of people can control the Jewel. Without the Jewel, Angel will fade away. Also, she has the Fantasy Sceptre which symbolizes her ruling element. The Fantasy Sceptre can grant wishes and foretell of things to come. Her guardian animal is a dragon.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Draken

Age: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: The Realm of Death

Gift: Mind control

Draken is an evil spirit who really wants to possess the Mystical Orb and the rest of the Elemental Jewels. He has many evil minions who would do anything to please him. He can also possess human minds and bend them to his will for that is his gift. He is the ruler of the Realm of Death. The Realm of Death is in the Elemental solar system. Also in this solar system are the Elemental Worlds of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Magic, Light, Dark, Thunder, Spirit, and Fantasy. Out of all 10 elements, 5 of them have been taken over by Draken. Draken will do anything to take over the rest of the worlds and bring them down along with Angel, Protector of the Realms. Draken's realm exists far away from the other Elemental Realms.  

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Colin Black

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: January 6th

Birthplace: Realm of Magic

Beyblade: Red-black

Bitbeast: Dragonix (Dragon)

Attacks: Dark Surge, Inferno Fire Blast

Defence: Flaming Spiral, Volcanic Explosion

Gift: Dark Magic (gets purified l8er)

Colin Black is one of Draken's minions. Taken when he was 5 from the Realm of Magic, he knows only his master, knowing only to kill and hate. Draken gave him some of his own dark energy. But although he was taught to kill, deep inside his heart, some of the kind spirit from long ago still remains inside him. This kind spirit can't be destroyed by anybody even Draken. But that doesn't mean he knows the true meaning of love. Little does he know that someone is going to change that. The people of the Realms know him as the Black Knight because he wears black armour and rides a night black horse called Shadow. His dark eyes sparkle with malice, his raven black hair tied at the back. He remembers nothing of his past.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Jade Himoya

Age: 16 years old

Birthday: April 18th

Birthplace: Realm of Fantasy

Beyblade: Pale fuchsia

Bitbeast: Ylnevaeh (Healer/Sorceress) try reading it backwards!

Attacks: Fairy Dust, Elfish Chant

Defence: Breath of Life, Healing Light, Rebirth

Gift: Healing

Jade Himoya is Angel's friend in the Fantasy Realm. When Angel arrives, Jade shows her around and helps her in any way she can for the ruler of the Fantasy Realm. She falls in love with somebody (not mentioning any names). Jade has a gift of healing and is also a medium class sorceress. She's appointed advisor of Angel. Her purple eyes are always filled with kindness to all living creatures. Her pale green hair is always down. Her clothes consist of a fancy long flowing robe of pale blue. Inside her robe, she wears a plain leather dress with embroidery on it. She tries not to interfere with matters of war so she won't fight unless really needed.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Crystal Hiromi

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: August 10th

Birthplace: Realm of Magic

Beyblade: Multi-coloured

Bitbeast: Bellephina (Dolphin)

Attacks: Magic Slash, Magical Fate

Defence: Mystical Reflection, Rainbow Shield

Gift: Casting spells (magic wand)

Crystal Hiromi always speaks whatever she has on her mind. Highly exuberant, Crystal is like a duplicate of Max with a little of Tyson mixed into it. She loves to talk and is very active most of the time. She is the ruler of the Realm of Magic. She protects the Magic Jewel that is locked secretly inside her ruling sceptre. She has warm brown eyes and shoulder length pink hair. Crystal casts many spells but they are all for the good of her people unless she's fighting. Than she really kicks butt! She wears a white puffy long sleeved shirt that doesn't cover the shoulders and a shimmering dress that seems to change colour as she moves. Her fighting attire is almost the same except she wears a skort (short/skirt). Her guardian animal is a Ninetail fox.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Learah Kayasaki

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: March 15th

Birthplace: Realm of Light

Beyblade: White

Bitbeast: Dovelin (Dove)

Attacks: Mystical Swords, Beam of Destruction

Defence: Halo of Light, Cleansing Radiance

Gift: Purification, Producing Light

Learah Kayasaki is a soft-spoken girl who just adores animals. She would rather negotiate than fight. She is the ruler of the Realm of Light. She purifies those that have been taken over by the evil Draken for her magic can break through the bonds that holds them to the evil spirit. But, just because she can purify those that have been possessed doesn't mean that she can go up against Draken. The only one who has a chance against Draken is Angel. She protects the Light Jewel in her sceptre. She has dusty grey eyes and long silver hair with streaks of colours in it. Her hair is tied in a very loose ponytail. She wears a golden dress with elbow length sleeves. Her fighting attire is a white tanktop with a golden jacket that splits up at the back and goes to the elbows and she wears shorts of the same colour. Her guardian animal is Pegasus.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: Celeste Takanora

Age: 15 years old

Birthday: September 9th

Birthplace: Realm of Spirit

Beyblade: Orange-yellow

Bitbeast: Ravenna (Raven)

Attacks: Blast of Justice, Soulful Retreat, Celestial Arrow 

Defence: Spiritual Summoning, Spirit Union

Gift: Taking Spirits (evil), Summoning Spirits

Celeste Takanora is a very flirtatious girl. She can get pretty violent when she wants to. But, she's a sweet girl really. Celeste is the ruler of the Realm of Spirit. She's the complete opposite of Learah and would rather fight. She protects the Spirit Jewel in her sceptre. She's not very good at teamwork but soon learns that it's necessary in the fight against Draken. She's got black hair that is sometimes braided down her back 'cause it's pretty long. Her eyes are a cat's eye orange. She always wears something for battle. She wears long laced-up black boots, blood red bellytop and a black jacket like Learah's with flames going up it. The jacket makes her look like she has wings wrapped around her. Her guardian animal is a wolf.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Name: NaomiKinohara

Age: 16 years old Birthday: May 4 

Birthplace: Realm of Water

Beyblade: Dark blue Bitbeast: Siren (Singer of the Ocean) Attacks: Tsunami Wave, Ocean Blast, Water Torpedo Defence: Tides of Fate, Shatter of the Waterfall 

Gift: Swimming (as a mermaid), Summon Water, Breath Water

Naomi Kinohara is a pretty athletic girl. Like her bitbeast, she really loves to sing. She can also change into a mermaid at will which makes her pretty much at home in her water world. She has bright baby blue eyes and turquoise blue hair that's tied up into two cute ponytails that stream out behind her while swimming. She has a bond with all the animals of the water as do all the other rulers of the world with Angel actually being able to speak and shape shift into animals. She protects the Water Jewel in her sceptre. While in her Realm, she wears a seashell bra. But on land, she wears a long flowing sea blue dress with long trailing sleeves and a train. When in battle, her clothes will change into a blue tanktop that goes up to her shoulders with a lacy trim at the top where it ends. She wears blue pants that go down to her knees (capris). Her guardian animal is a sea serpent.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

So this is the end of my intro. If you like this fic, review plz. Also in my fic are the boyz Kai, Ray, Max, Tala and for a new twist (because he doesn't seem to be in a lot of fics) Kane.  I'm not going to tell you who's with who, figure it out yourself. Just keep reading and find out. Also, all the other beyblade characters have guardian animals and there's a surprise in store for Kane.


	2. Chapter One: Hidden Powers

Yayz! You guys reviewed! So happy because it is my first ficcy. I'm so sorry that this is so late. Anywayz, the faster you guys review, the faster I update! Also, I dedicate this story to Ice Archer Girl. Thanx!

Ice Archer Girl: Yay you reviewed! Guess my nagging paid off! LOL! Yea, I know it's kind of descriptive but I really want you to picture everything! And thanx a lot for the tip.

James: Thanks for the review! It was great that you were to review. I agree. Don't they just sound so real?

Lilo: No not really. The name Shinjuku was something I found out one day while watching Digimon season 4. It was the Shinjuku Station in the first episode. Sorry, not from Inuyasha!

Cole4eva: Thanks for reviewing!

Thedigimonbabe: I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Silver Swiftness: Yea, I was always the perfectionist when it came to grammar. sigh I guess that's what you get for reading too much. Don't worry, no Mary-Sue's! LOL! Also, do you have email? You see, I have the habit of replying to everyone who reviews. Just email your address to me, kay?

XXfaithXX: Thanx for the review! You love those characters? So do I!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OC's though I wish I did. sigh

' thinking '

" talking "

Chapter One: Hidden Powers

'Nothing exciting ever happens to me,' Stephanie complained miserably. 'How boring.'

It had been another boring school day, the kind of day that makes you think that the day will never end. Stephanie was trudging home from the bus station tiredly. She didn't think she could've lasted another minute at her high school. Exams were coming and she had to study for all four of her courses. What a knock out! She had a lot of studying to do!

Stephanie got out her keys and entered through the front gate that kept out intruders. She strode down the boardwalk lined with shrubs and entered the underground parking lot of the townhouses where she lived. She went up to the door marked 15 and opened the door.

"Hey mom," Stephanie mumbled to her. "I'm home."

"How was school?" her mother inquired.

"Boring," was the reply as Stephanie headed up the stairs to her room.

"I'm going to get your sister soon," she called up to the retreating back of her daughter.

"Whatever." She continued her trek up.

Her mother sighed and went to get ready to leave.

¤ ¤ ¤

Stephanie plopped down on her bed, dropping her textbooks on the ground beside her. She looked around the room that she shared with her little sister. The walls were all bare. Unlike her friend's homes, she didn't have papers or posters on her wall. All that was on the walls were a calendar and an Inuyasha poster. Talk about a colourful room!

Stephanie got up and went to her table. She picked up her books on the way and dropped them heavily on the table. She sat down and opened her books, but her mind wandered off. She imagined the posters she would have on her walls: Beyblades, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha and so many more. She can almost see every little detail; from an eyelash to a strand of hair. She could just see it right in front of her…

Stephanie gasped in astonishment as she quickly snapped out of her reverie. She couldn't believe what had just happened right before her eyes.

All around the room, posters dotted every inch of the walls. A lot of them were anime related posters but there were others that weren't. Now how did she turn a dream into reality?

Stephanie fell off her chair in fear. This was scary. What had just happened? Was there something wrong with her? She looked outside at the swirling blizzard and shivered. She pinched herself and winced. Guess she wasn't dreaming. She looked at the posters with terror-stricken eyes. This can't really be happening. Oh how she wished that the stupid posters would just go away and leave her alone…

The amulet around her neck glowed with an ethereal light. Stephanie gasped in shock as the posters on the wall melted away into nothingness.

The wind howled outside.

Stephanie looked uneasily at the amulet that hung around her neck. She could still remember the day when she had picked up the necklace…

¤ ¤ ¤Flashback¤ ¤ ¤

Stephanie rushed home from the bus station. The skies looked like they were about to pour on her. As if to emphasize her thoughts, a rumbled sounded in the distance.

'Better get home before the heavens pour down on me.' Stephanie mumbled inwardly.

Just as she was passing by the creek that ran through her neighbourhood, a shining object by the water caught her eye. Without thinking, she slid down the grassy slope to it.

It was a necklace. A dragon wrought of gold curled around a gemstone that sparkled with rainbow colours. Stephanie picked it up looking at it curiously. It was still warm, as if it had been dropped recently. When she picked it up, a shock went up her arm and all over her body.

She dropped it in surprise. Than, she shook her head. It was probably the electricity from the storm. Nothing to worry about.

Putting it on, she tucked it under her shirt. Stepping up the grassy slope, she headed home, trying not to think about the necklace. It was just a stupid necklace…

¤ ¤ ¤End¤ ¤ ¤

Stephanie looked at the necklace now. It didn't look very stupid now. Right now, the necklace hung placidly around her neck. It looked harmless, really. It was probably nothing; she wasn't the type to be superstitious. There was nothing to worry about.

Right?

¤ ¤ ¤

"I can't find my Civics textbook!" Stephanie wailed when she got to school the next day.

"Can't help you here, Steph." Alyssa, her friend said.

Tears welled up in Stephanie's eyes. "My Civics teacher is gonna kill me!"

"Don't worry. You'll find it sooner or later." She looked down the empty hallway. "Well, gotta go. See you later!" And with that, she walked away.

Stephanie sighed. She had to have that textbook. She still had to finish her work for it. Stephanie looked around worriedly and sighed. Oh how she wished that her textbook were here. How could she have been so stupid?

The jewel pulsed with power. Stephanie screamed. Her scream echoed through the empty hallway. When she opened her eyes, her Civics textbook was on the ground beside her, looking as if it had always been there.

Stephanie looked at it in shock. She couldn't believe it. How had it appeared right when she had needed it? Was it just a coincidence? She was never the superstitious type but this? She looked down at her textbook than the amulet.

Stephanie slowly slid down to the floor, her heart filling with dread. With her powers, her future looked pretty bleak. Burying her face into her hands, she started to cry.

¤ ¤ ¤

So, what do you think for the first chappie? I'm sorry this came so late. I kept all my ideas in a notebook and I seem to have misplaced it. looks under bed I had to start this chapter all over again. The good thing was that I had most of the story typed out already. But than there were exams and well, you know. sigh Well R&R please and quick so I can post up the next chappie!


	3. Chapter Two: A New Destiny, A Prophecy F...

Yay! Thanx so very much for your reviews! I'm so happy! This one's a real long chappie but it says all the important things. Enjoy!

**Lilo**: Yep, I updated! I have to update more often but I have to get the reviews first right?

**Just-some-girl-1**: Don't worry. I'll update on a more daily basis.

**Ice Archer Girl**: Yep, you inspired me! I guess it's the influence of those stories you write. Anyway, I didn't find my book. TT But, oh well. Yea, I wish I had a necklace like that too. That's why I invented it! Heehee!

**Silver Swiftness**: Thanx for the email! Now I can chat with you too! Yea, I agree with you. Who wouldn't want a necklace like that?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my OC's. Wish I did though.

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter Two: A New Destiny, A Prophecy Fulfilled

"Hey Steph. Steph!" Jody shook her head in frustration. It was really hard to talk to her friend while in her dreamy state.

"Are you listening?" Jody waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Stephanie turned to look at her, her face blank. "You say something?"

"It's the fifth time I've tried to get your attention, Steph. What's wrong?" Jody looked at her curiously.

"Nothing," Stephanie mumbled, her gaze still unfocused.

Jody shook her head again and sighed. She looked at Stephanie one last time before walking away.

Stephanie took no notice to her departure. Her mind was caught up in the thoughts that whirled through her head. She thought of her bleak future and how she would ever survive through it all.

Stephanie felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried to ignore them but one teardrop slipped free. She swiped at it with anger. She couldn't feel sorry for herself now. There was no point. Her life wasn't worth living anymore.

The bell rang, signalling the start of classes. Stephanie straightened and started walking to her next class.

¤ ¤ ¤

Students chattered excitedly about the weekend, telling their friends about the plans they had. There was much laughter and cheer in the air as the doors opened, releasing students out into the brisk air. All were bundled up as snowflakes softly fell from the heavens. Only one wasn't happy with the proceedings.

Stephanie trudged slowly to the bus stop across the street. Her boots crunched in the new fallen snow. Kids milled around her but she was oblivious to their presence. She sighed, her breath fogging up the air and her glasses. She pushed them up the bridge of her nose for they appeared to be slipping again.

She came to the curb. Not bothering to look both ways, she started to cross the street, her feet focused on her footing on the slippery ground.

"Watch out Steph!" somebody yelled from the sidewalk.

Stephanie turned slowly. A car was speeding towards her and it didn't look like it was slowing down. At that moment, she felt like a doe trapped in the headlights. Her whole body froze as her mind screamed for her to move.

Everything happened so slowly it seemed things were going slow motion. She felt the car slam into her, knocking the wind out of her. Flying a few feet, she crashed to the ground. It seemed like every bone in her body was broken, red was brimming in her vision. The life essence seemed to drain out of her. The last thing she heard was muffled screaming before she surrendered to the darkness.

¤ ¤ ¤

Stephanie was floating. She sighed in contentment and grudgingly opened her eyes. All around her, she was swathed by darkness. She looked at herself. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. A wave of peace overcame her emotions.

A light appeared in the distance. The light expanded as it got closer and closer. It took a shape of a glowing goddess dressed in long billowing robes of pale blue silk. Her flaxen hair stirred in an unknown breeze. The woman glided towards her.

"Am I dead?" Stephanie whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

"No my dear," she said simply.

"Than where am I?" the girl asked, looking around her.

"You are now between the worlds of life and death," the woman answered. "Here is where you make your decision."

"My decision?" Stephanie echoed, shaking her head. "Okay… first tell me who you are."

The lady smiled. "My manners. I am the Elemental Goddess. I watch over the Elemental Galaxy. And according to the prophecy, I am supposed to retrieve you." She bowed low to her.

"Supposed to retrieve me?" Stephanie looked confused. "And what prophesy?"

"Here, " the Goddess replied gently. "This is the prophecy." And she started to sing.

"The Elemental Galaxy lives in peace,

But evil loom ever closer

For the Evil One has been freed,

Leaving destruction in his wake.

Only one can stop him; an Outsider,

The time has come to retrieve her.

Her hair shines like the setting sun,

Her eyes sparkle like the crystalline sea.

Born on the Dark Moon, at the darkest hour,

In the coldest month, on the coldest day.

She is a dreamer, a drifter, a Seer.

She is the one who will save us all.

Her powers are immense, so very strong.

May she lead the Elemental Warriors to victory.

She well com for the fate of the worlds rest in her hands."

¤ ¤ ¤

The Goddess bowed once again, her voice fading into the distance. Stephanie just stood there, mouth wide open, her mind exploding with questions.

'Okay, take a deep breath,' she assured herself. 'There's no need to panic. Just breath.' She inhaled than exhaled slowly. Than, she started to speak.

"Okay, question time." She smiled shakily at her jest. "What is an Outsider?"

"An Outsider is a person not of the Elemental Galaxy. Galaxy laws state that any Outsider would be executed."

"Executed?" Stephanie squeaked nervously. "Than won't I be executed too?"

"That law is now banned from the Galaxy. There is no need of it when our Galaxy is in such a dire state." The Goddess sighed.

"Okay, second question. Who's the Evil One?"

The Goddess frowned and said vehemently, "The Evil One goes by the name Draken. He is made up of evil itself. He lives in the Realm of Death and is not able to leave because of a strong spell that forced him to stay there. But, as we speak, the spell weakens. He sends countless of his minions into the Galaxy to do his bidding. His name is never uttered for it is a curse to all." She shuddered and made a symbol over her heart. "Here, let me tell you a story."

¤ ¤ ¤

Long ago, the Elemental Galaxy lived in peace and harmony with its neighbouring planets. All was well.

Or so they thought.

Far away, in the Realm of Death, Draken Von Bracken plotted an evil plan to take over the Elemental Galaxy. So he waged an epic war against the Galaxy, vowing that he would not stop against anything to rule the whole galaxy.

His power was immense, his armies strong. Before long, Draken had almost taken over the whole galaxy with the power that emanated from his Mystical Orb. The one who possesses this orb has the power to bring chaos. Only one man stood in his way. And that was the mighty King Stephan.

King Stephan was the ruler of the Realm of Fantasy, the planet that strived to protect the other realms. He and his daughter Angel had did all they could to protect the realms from destruction but to no avail.

His daughter was the heiress to the throne of the realm. Everyone had high hopes for her. The problem with Angel was that she was naïve to the world around her. She was cowardly and whined every passing minute although she passed every day with a smile on her face. The king was dismayed at her for such light-heartedness but couldn't bear to see her unhappy. She was a little bit forgetful but she was intelligent beyond belief. Her mother, Queen Rowena, was the Elemental Goddess and helped protect the realms. She was a sorceress of high rank and was considered a goddess. But, in one particular battle on the Realm of Magic, she disappeared without a trace.

One day, Draken's troops penetrated the force field that surrounded the realm and the battle raged mercilessly. Draken charged his black stallion into the gates of the Fantasy palace. But King Stephan's troops stalled for time. King Stephan fought hard with Draken himself in a sword combat. His daughter watched in horror as her father was wounded. From her place on the palace balcony, the fighting was horrible. Angel cried as her father fell, as if dead.

"Now I shall be ruler!" Draken announced, reaching down to pluck the king's crown off his head.

King Stephan waited for the right moment. Just as Draken was about the put the crown on, he used his remaining energy and destroyed the orb. Draken screamed as the orb shattered and disappeared. King Stephan got up shakily.

"May you be banished to the far reaches of the galaxy!" Draken gave one more scream before he vanished, his troops along with him.

"Daddy!" Angel reached her wounded father, tears running freely.

In the dying light of the magic from the Orb, King Stephan smiled wearily. "My dear, my time here is over. Now I must join the other kings in the sky."

"No!" she screamed but her father just shook his head. Gathering the magic, he flung it over his daughter's body. The magic covered her in a cocoon.

"Take my child far away, into a distant galaxy, to forget all she has seen on this day. Give her the courage to summon the light when her time has come." He sighed and dropped to the ground. With his dying breath, he said, "Take care of her Rowena. She is now in the hands of fate."

¤ ¤ ¤

"So, I'm actually a princess from another galaxy?" Stephanie sniffled. "Even as King Stephan… I mean my father… was dying, he tried to protect me." Stephanie looked at the Goddess. "And you're actually my mother?"

"Yes." She smiled sadly. "I have waited for this day for years."

Stephanie started crying. "How am I supposed to understand that I'm some princess?" She glared at her supposed mother. "I won't believe it!" She started walking away.

"But you have to believe me!" the Goddess glided after her. "You hold the Mystical Orb in your hands and only you can prevent history from repeating itself."

"Get someone else to do your dirty work," Stephanie retorted. "Now get me out of here!"

The Goddess sighed. "If I were to do that, your body on earth will disintegrate. You'll be as good as dead." The Goddess looked at her daughter. "You have no choice but to accept your fate."

"I won't!"

The Goddess smiled ruefully. "You always were stubborn Angel."

"That's not my name!"

"Yes it is."

"I'm not your daughter!" Stephanie sank to her knees and started crying again. "All I want to be is a normal girl!"

"You never were normal," Rowena replied.

"Couldn't you just… destroy the Realm of Death or something?" Stephanie looked up at Rowena.

"If we do, the Galaxy will become unstable. For without the Realm of Death, the Realm of Life will not be able to survive. The two balance each other. The Realm of Life is formally known as the Realm of Fantasy. 5 of the 10 Realms have already been taken over by Draken, the rulers killed. The Realm of Death itself needs no ruler for it functions on its own. However, it cannot survive without the Realm of Fantasy either. So Draken leaves it alone. For the time being."

"Do I have to do this?" Stephanie pleaded. "Couldn't I just go back to earth and lead a normal life."

Rowena shook her head. "Unfortunately, you can't. If you were to do that, you would be dead in your world and that won't do any good whatsoever. Besides, wouldn't you rather come to the Elemental Galaxy and save the world?"

"No." Stephanie sighed. "But I don't have a choice, do I?" She got up, looked at her mother and made her final decision.

¤ ¤ ¤

It's a cliffie! That's just great. Yea, this chappie was pretty long. The next won't be as long hopefully. This chapter took me so long to type up. You see, I had to start all over again because I couldn't find my other book. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. And for some reason, my personal profile is showing nada on it. Don't know what's wrong with it. Well, I'll update soon. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter Three: Leaving

You guys are so loyal to me for reviewing again! Anyways, thanx everyone who posted reviews to me! Oh yeah, thanx for the advice Silver Swiftness. I'm so sorry this came so late. I've got so much homework these days and I never have the chance to update.

**Lilo: **You're so loyal to me! You're always the first person to review. Thanx for the pics! They're great!

**Cole4eva: **Don't worry. I'll update. Sooner or later.

**Silver Swiftness: **Thanx for the advice and questions. I'll take your advice and try to use it while I write my stories. I hope you're satisfied.

**Ice Archer Girl: **Yea! You reviewed! I thought you'd never will. Don't worry; she's not that perfect. I won't be stupid as that to give her no flaws.****

**Jody: **Thanx for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except… oh you know what I'm gonna say.

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter Three: Leaving

"Nothing to see here, nothing to see." The police officer ushered the crowd back behind the tape.

"Such a tragic death," one of the paramedics said, shaking her head.

"And so young too," another added.

"The poor mother," said the first medic sadly. "Her only child dead."

The medics all turned to look at the mother sobbing silently and then back to the girl lying on the street. Her black hair mingled with the red blood. Her glasses lay beside her, broken beyond repair. He medics all clasped their hands to pray fro this unfortunate accident.

A reporter appeared out of the crowd with a crew of cameramen. She stepped over the tape and started her news bulletin.

She cleared her throat. With a signal from the main cameraman she began taking.

"I am here live at the scene of a tragic death. Stephanie Yuen, recently turned 15, has died of a hit and run accident. The car that hit her is being pursued as we speak." The camera swung over to the girl on the ground, than back to the reporter. The reporter walked over to a paramedic. "What did this girl suffer from?"

"Stephanie suffered from internal bleeding and broken bones in every part of her body. Even if she had survived, she would be paralysed for live because her spine is broken in three places. Her heart stopped long before. If the car hadn't hit her so hard, she might've with little injury." The medic shook her head and sighed.

"Well, there you have it folks," the reporter said, turning back to the camera. "You have all witnessed the death of an innocent girl." The reporter started to turn away from the girl when a gasp from a medic made her turn back.

A white light surrounded the girl. All eyes were on the girl, a camera getting all the footage of this wondrous moment.

The girl started floating higher and higher up into the air. A burst of light expelled out from a necklace that hung around her neck. The beam of light engulfed the girl, turning into a cocoon. But, although she was covered with light, the crowd watching could still see her.

Slowly, she started to change before their eyes. Her long back hair lightened into a brunette colour. Her blank staring eyes changed into a blue-green colour. Her jacket was discarded and it fell gently to the ground. Her clothes changed slowly into a long flowing dress with long flowing sleeves. The dress shimmered with rainbow colours. A circlet of gold appeared on her forehead. Her backpack was gone only to be replaced by a satchel.

The girl's body straightened until she was hovering upright in the air, her hair flowing behind her like a sunburst. Than, slowly, she slid out of her glowing cocoon. Her feet gently touched the ground and she kneeled there, her long hair stirring in the wind. A voice softly spoke into the air.

"May you now be reborn as Angel," the voice caressed the ears of all who heard before fading away.

Angel slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. Her eyes seemed to shift from blue to green making one wonder what colour they really were. She looked curiously around her and spied the crowds of people around her. She frowned at everyone and cautiously stood up, almost tripping on her long dress. Might as well keep on going.

"Clumsy me." She looked around at her. "My name's Angel."

The crowd looked at her, stunned into silence. Angel looked at them curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Never seen a person come back from the dead?" She giggled with innocent delight. She bowed to them all, her smile fading away to be replaced by tears.

"I must leave you all now." She sniffled sadly. "I'm needed elsewhere, in a world where danger lurks in every corner. I must prevent this evil from spreading." She turned to her mother, her tears brimming. "I'm sorry. I can't stay and if I do, I won't be able to survive here." Pearly tears fell from her face. Turning to the crowd, she called out, "Goodbye everyone, friends and family alike. Goodbye!"

The Goddess suddenly appeared at her side in a flash of light. The crowd gasped as one but she paid no attention. She spoke with a tone so soft that the crowd had to lean closer to hear her words.

"It is time, my child." The Goddess smiled down to her. "The Elemental Galaxy will be forever grateful for your deed."

Angel smiled sadly. She turned to her "mother" that had raised her for fifteen years. "I'm sorry. But I'm needed somewhere else." She bent her head down. "My body on this world will disintegrate the minute a leave. Goodbye."

The Goddess smiled at her as she rose. "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She took a deep breath, brushing herself. "Okay, open the portal!" 

The Goddess nodded and a beam of light shot out of her hand. It went up to the sky. The clouds twisted and turned, swirling into a black vortex. The Goddess closed her eyes and suddenly, beautiful wings unfurled behind her. With a last look at the spectators and a nod to Angel, she launched herself up to the sky. She disappeared as she flew up to the back hole. Angel looked up into the black hole with unease.

"Wow," she whispered. "I have to go up that?" She looked at it mumbling about being afraid of heights than shrugging, she said, "Oh well. Guess I'm gonna have to get used to it. I did ask for a less boring life." She sighed. "I have to be more careful about what I wish for."

Angel waved jovially at the people before clasping her hands. Angel felt something on her back and opened her closed eyes. She looked behind her and grinned. She turned her back to the crowd and the people gasped again.

There, behind her, was a pair of white wings. She smiled and unfurled them, testing it. With an effortless push, she too flew up into the sky. She took one last look at everything she was leaving behind. Than, with a little giggle, she flew higher and higher into the sky and straight into the black vortex. With a resounding boom, the vortex closed, leaving a flurry of cherry blossoms and white feathers.

¤ ¤

A distraught family watched the news on TV. The family huddled around each other, jumping at every noise. Tears flowed down their cheeks. The phone rang constantly but no one went to get it.

In a galaxy far away, another person was watching the news.

"And there you have it folks," the female reporter said on the news bulletin that evening. "A girl coming back to life only to disappear into a dark hole, probably never to return again. Scientists say that…" and the reporter went on to drone about scientific definitions.

The girl smiled and turned the TV off. She got up and walked towards the door. Opening it, she entered the Grand Hall. Turning to the butler, she said four words.

"Is she here yet?"

¤ ¤

Finally! I got it done! I know, I know, I've been putting it off for awhile. But I just started a new semester with a whole lot of homework. And thanks to everyone complaining (jks!) I made Stephanie/Angel have faults. I mean, it took awhile for them to appear and I needed to find the right place for them. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie. And I'll try to introduce the boys soon but first I have to introduce the other characters. Oo I didn't just say that! Pretend you didn't see that. Anyway, I'll update faster this time but I'm gonna have to change some of it on the computer. I write everything down in a book. Well, till then, later!


	5. Chapter Four: Arrival

Chapter Four: Arrival

Angel felt herself whisked away, colours swirling around her as she entered the vortex. Like a vacuum, she was shot forward with immense speed that she had to close her eyes and unfurl her wings. Faster and faster she went before the hectic ride suddenly stopped. She felt herself falling, falling, falling. She welcomed the darkness that came afterwards.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was blue skies and white clouds. The air was pungent with grass and flowers.

She slowly sat up, feeling sore all over from her ride. She groaned softly. She really had to stop landing on her head.

Angel got up shakily on her feet, almost stumbling on her dress. The Goddess was a foot away from her, already on her feet and dusting herself off. She looked up and quickly went to help her.

"Are you all right?" the Goddess asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yea, I'm just fine." Angel looked at her, glad to have her support. "Just still a bit shaky."

The Goddess nodded with understanding. "I see. You will be fine in a few moments."

"So, which realm are we in.?" Angel asked, peering around her.

"This is the centre realm, the Realm of Fantasy." She spread her arms wide to the beauty of it. "This is the realm you are to rule now."

"So this is the realm I'm supposed to rule." She looked at her surroundings speculatively.

"Yes."

"Great." She took in a deep breath. "And I'm gonna rule here for the rest of my life. Whoopeededoop." She sighed, none too enthusiastic.

"Yes you are child." She smiled warmly at her. "But I must leave you now so I may continue my duties in watching over the Galaxy. Farewell." And with that, she started to fade away. "Call me when you need my help. I'll always be with you."

"Hey!" Angel shouted after her. "I don't even know my way around here! What if I got lost or something?"

"Do not worry," the woman answered as she disappeared. "Jade will help you." Than, she was gone.

'Who's Jade?' Angel wondered. 'Oh well, might as well explore my kingdom.' She sighed wearily at the thought.

A sparrow flitted close than darted away. Angel grinned and held out her hand. The sparrow came back and landed on her palm, walking up her arm to perch on her shoulder. It twittered at her.

"Hey little fella." Angel cooed softly. "I hope you don't mind me asking. Do you happen to know where the palace is? I mean, I assume there might be a palace but I'm not sure…" Her voice faded away into a thoughtful silence. "Great. Now I'm reduced to talking to animals." She sighed.

"But of course, Mistress Angel," the sparrow answered merrily. "I'll get some of my other friends to lead the way." She chirped out into the forest. Three more sparrows came out, riding on a white speckled fawn and its mother.

Angel blinked with astonishment. "You can talk?" she asked her sparrow friend.

"Of course we do silly." The sparrow shook her tiny head. "All animals talk. You humans just don't open you minds enough to understand us." She flew over to her friends. The sparrows piped into song.

Angel smiled and shook her head. "This place is filled with surprises," she mumbled under her breath, chuckling.

The doe went up to Angel, her baby close behind. "Hello your Majesty," she said bowing her head. "My name is Diamond and this is my young buck, Mischief."

"Hi, hi, hi, hi!" the fawn sang out, prancing around her. "How ya doing?"

"Mischief!" Diamond scolded. "Your manners please."

"Sorry mama," the buck mumbled sheepishly, hanging his head.

Angel bent down to Mischief. "It's okay Mischief. You can behave however you like around me."

Mischief's eyes glowed with happiness. "Really?" He turned to his mother. "Angel says I can behave however I like!" He laughed and ran to his mother.

Diamond nuzzled him than smiled at Angel. "If you will follow me your Majesty, the palace is this way." Lifting her dainty feet, she started walking. Angel followed closely behind.

"So, what's your name?" Angel asked the sparrow perched on her shoulder.

"My name is Aoiri," the female sparrow said. "And these are my sisters Blossom, Sakura and Mieko." Each of the birds nodded at her as their name was said.

"Here we are." Diamond stopped abruptly making Angel almost ploughed into her. She stepped just in time and gaped.

The Fantasy palace had many towers. It looked very majestic in the setting sun, rays of light bursting in the background. Angel had to look up to see the whole thing. Flying pennants flapped in the breeze. A symbol of a roaring dragon circling a jewel was on each flag. Angel fingered the Shinjuku Jewel around her neck. It looked exactly like the symbol on the flags.

The landscape behind it was picturesque: a forest surrounding it with a lake visible through the trees, looming mountains in the distance.

"Oh, Mistress Angel!" a voice called from a tower. "You've finally arrived! Guards, open the gates!"

The gates opened and Angel stepped inside. Her animal friends, however, stayed outside. Angel turned to them and smiled.

"Thanks for your help," Angel told them. "I hope I see you guys soon."

"It was our pleasure, your Highness." With a flick of her tail, Diamond led her fawn away, the sparrows chirping above them.

Angel took a deep breath and walked into the courtyard and up the palace steps to the doors. The doors burst open and a girl about sixteen ran out, her blue robes flapping in the breeze.

She stopped breathlessly in front of her. "Mistress Angel!" she exclaimed happily. "How long I have awaited for your arrival! Please come this way." And with that, she took Angel's arm and dragged her in.

"Um… who are you exactly?" Angel asked, not looking very happy about being dragged in.

"My name is Jade Himoya. I'm your royal advisor. Very pleased to finally meet you." She kept on walking without taking a breath.

Angel started to look annoyed. Angrily, she snatched her arm away from Jade and stepped back, hands on her hips. Jade looked back at her in surprise.

"Excuse me, Jade, but I can still walk, you know, without you dragging me like a sack or something." She pointed to her own legs. "I have two legs and I can walk perfectly with them. Got that?" she stomped up to the door.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Angel," the poor girl cried, looking tearful. "I never meant to offend you."

Angel sighed. "It's okay Jade. I know your trying really hard to help. And stop calling me 'Mistress.' It makes me feel older than you are."

"Very well than… Angel," Jade stammered out. "If that really pleases you."

"Yes, that does please me." Angel rolled her eyes in frustration. "Can we go now?"

"But of course Mis… I mean… Angel." She signalled to the guards standing by the doors and they rushed over to open the heavy doors on the threshold. The doors swung wide and Angel stepped through them and into her new home.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So very sorry that I hadn't updated for so long. This was a very hectic week. So much homework! Ugh! Well I hope you guys will review quickly unlike my tendency to not update fast enough. LOL! Anyway, I hope you don't get mad at me or something. Review please!


	6. Chapter Five: New Friends

Chapter Five: New Friends

Angel's mouth dropped as she looked at the splendour of the Grand Hall. Rich tapestries hung on the walls while even richer carpets lay by her feet. A beautiful chandelier lit up the entire hall. Doorways that connected to other rooms surrounded the Grand Hall. A long spiral staircase was the centrepiece of the room, winding its way up to the ceiling that could hardly be seen.

Angel heard a faint ping and spun towards the sound. One of the doors had turned out to be and elevator. Angel looked more closely at the staircase and found out that it was an escalator.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." A childish giggle escaped her mouth before she knew it. "I wonder how it'll feel to slide down those banisters." Her mouth quirked up into a grin. "Hmm…"

"Welcome Angel," Jade announced behind her suddenly, making her jump. "Welcome to your humble abode." She bowed to her and the servants in the room also did the same.

'Humble eh?' Angel thought. 'You gotta be joking.'

She turned to Jade whose purple eyes were brimming with happiness. Angel gave her a big smile of reassurance. Turning back to the hall, she spread her arms wide and shouted, "This place is great!" Her last words seemed to echo in the room.

Jade laughed and went up to Angel. "I must show you around when we have time. Right now, the other 4 rulers wait for you in the Throne Room." She started to lead the way.

"Throne Room?" A look of dismay passed over Angel's face. "Does that mean I really have to sit in a throne all day?" She glanced around. "I want to get this whole vanquishing Draken done now." A ball of rainbow light appeared in her hand and grew larger. The servants nearby backed away, staring at the ball with fear.   

"Where is that Draken now?" Angel frowned darkly. "I want to fight now!"

"Please, there's no need to be violent!" Jade stepped in front of Angel. "Now put that away this instant! We don't want innocent bystanders to get hurt now do we?"

"Whatever," Angel mumbled. "I don't really want to meet these so called rulers."

"But they have been childhood friends to you for years!" Jade exclaimed.

"Since when?" Angel glared at her. "It's not like I've seen them for years."

"Either way, you have to meet them." Jade frowned at her. "Now follow me." She strode away, Angel sulking behind her.

The two walked down a long hallway. At the end of it was a pair of tall oak doors. On the top was a sign that said "Throne Room."

"Um… did I mention that I'm not much of a ruler or a public speaker?" Angel said sarcastically as Jade knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a high voice called from inside. Jade opened the door.

"Never mind," Angel mumbled to herself. "At least now I know how to find the Throne Room."

The Throne Room was even bigger than the Grand Hall. This room, like many of the other rooms, was lit with huge chandeliers.

In the centre, at the back of the room, was a gilded chair. It was also inlaid with silver. It was made of polished mahogany wood that shone in the light. Silk pillows covered the high-backed chair and three steps led up to the throne. A velvet red carpet covered the landing of the chair, going down the steps and to the door. Colour filtered into the room through the stained glass windows. Angel gasped in awe at the beauty of it.

More silk pillows were arranged on the floor by the throne. Four girls sat in them. As Angel approached, they got up and walked down the stairs to her, holding sceptres in their hands.

"Hi!" exclaimed a girl with brown eyes and pink hair. "My names Crystal Hiromi and I'm the ruler of Magic." She took out a wand and waved it around. She giggled as a cluster of stars shot out of it only to turn into butterflies. They fluttered in the air before falling as snowflakes.

Her sceptre was carved with gold, as were the others. Carved into the gold was mythical creature with nine tails playing amidst moons and stars. Its claws stretched upwards to the top where it clutched at a glowing gemstone.

Angel looked at all the other sceptres. They all had gems like Crystal's only in different colours. Angel looked back to Crystal, who giggled again.

"Aw, c'mon Angel!" She laughed at her. "Why do you look so surprised? Hey, guess what? I just got a new outfit! Isn't it great?" She twirled around in her shimmering dress that seemed to change colour, her puffy long sleeved shirt not covering the shoulders.

"Yea… it's…um…great!" Angel smiled at her, sweatdropping. "Nice gem on your sceptre."

"Yea, it is great, don't ya think?" She waved it around to emphasize it, almost dropping it. "Whoopsie!"

"That gem is the Magic Jewel," another girl replied softly. This girl was dressed all in gold, accentuating her silver hair with colourful streaks and dusty grey eyes. Her sceptre was carved with a flying horse. In a nest of golden feathers at the top was a gem swirling with white.

"And you are…?" Angel started.

The girl smiled serenely. "My name is Learah Kayasaki. I am the ruler of Light. Don't mind Crystal. She always talks."

"Hey!" the girl complained. "I'm not that bad!"

A girl with turquoise blue hair tied into two ponytails chuckled. "Sure you're not Crystal. That's what you always say."

"At least I'm not a food hog Naomi!" Crystal shot back.

Naomi ignored her and turned her baby blue eyes on Angel. "I'm Naomi Kinohara and I'm the ruler of Water." She winked at her. "I usually have a tail but on land, I wear this blue dress to…er…cover up." She giggled. Her sceptre was carved with snakes that intertwined with one another. Perched on the snakeheads at the top was a blue gem.

"Can we get the stupid introductions over with?" This girl wore laced up black boots, a blood red bellytop and a black jacket with flames going up it. Her long black hair was braided and her orange eyes glittered. Her sceptre was carved with a pouncing wolf. In its jaws was a gem swirling with grey and black. "My name's Celeste Takanora and I am the ruler of the Spirit Realm. I really don't want to be here but I was forced by those three." Celeste gestured to the others and groaned. "Just leave me alone and you won't get hurt. Friends. Who needs them?" She stomped back to her pillow and closed her eyes.

Looking sceptically at the sceptres, Angel asked, "Do you have to carry those around with you all the time?"

"Oh, no." Naomi shook her head, ponytails flying. "They're what you might call retractable."

In a flash of light, the sceptres disappeared to become replaced with necklaces. Each of the girls put theirs on, the jewels shining in the light.

Angel looked to the throne. With a nod from Jade, she walked up the stairs and sate down. A golden sceptre was handed to her, carved with intertwining dragons and a crystal on top. A ring of gold circled the top, with little circular compartments.

"What are they?" Angel asked, pointing at them.

"They're where the 7 Rainbow Crystals belong," Learah replied.

"Um… where are they?" Angel looked around uneasily.

"You have to find them." Celeste retorted. "Duh." She rolled her eyes.

"They are scattered throughout the Galaxy." Jade answered to Angel's questioning look. "Only you can find them."

'Great,' Angel thought.  'More work to do. Looks like this is gonna be harder than I thought.'

"Can we get this meeting started?" Naomi complained.

"Impatient as usual," Crystal teased. Naomi stuck out her tongue.

The rest of the girls positioned themselves around her. She looked down at them. Guess she wasn't going to get out of this either way.

The meeting began.

¤ ¤

I hope everyone had a great Easter weekend! I'm so sorry this came so late. So many projects and homework! Please don't kill me! crouch in corner with hands over head Anyway, I hope you like this chappie. If you don't, than maybe you can kill me. eep Enjoy!


	7. Chapter Six: Matters of Importance

Chapter Six: Matters of Importance

"So, what should be discussed first?" Angel asked her audience.

"Finding a way to destroy Draken," Celeste declared angrily, pounding a fist into the pillows.

Angel sweat-dropped. "Er… anymore suggestions?" She looked around at them.

"How about finding new rulers for the other five realms?" Learah suggested softly. "With the old ones dead, who's going to rule them after we get them back?"

Everyone lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Angel was struck by a sudden thought.

She turned to her new friends again. "Who's protecting your realms now?"

"The Elemental Goddess has put a temporary spell over our realms so that we will be able to go wherever we wish without having to worry about Draken trying to take over them," Naomi explained. "Bad news is that we don't know how long the spell is going to work."

"But than how come the Elemental Goddess didn't try to protect the other five realms?" Angel inquired.

"The spell is pretty recent," Celeste answered. "So it wasn't able to protect the other realms."

"Now we have to reclaim what is rightfully ours!" Crystal exclaimed enthusiastically.

"That's true…" Learah mused thoughtfully.

But first we must find new warriors to help us fight for the other realms!" Jade cut in.

"But where can we go to find these new warriors?" Naomi asked.

"I bet the Goddess knows," Angel remarked. "You know… my mother."

 "That's a great idea." Crystal retorted sarcastically. "It's not like we can call her up on a cell phone or something."

"She'll come," Celeste stated. "She always comes."

As if to prove her point, the Elemental Goddess appeared in a flash of light. Everyone except Celeste and Angel were surprised.

"Told you so," she confirmed smugly.

"Did you call for me?" the Goddess inquired.

"Um…" Angel started.

"We need to find five new warriors to help us defeat Draken and have the potential to rule the five realms. It would be preferable that they are from another world, maybe even another dimension!" Naomi sighed. "We could use your help."

"Of course," the Goddess replied. "I will go seek out a worthy enough planet for this job." And with another flash of light, she disappeared.

Angel blinked back at the light. "I've gotta get used to that," she mumbled under her breath.

¤ ¤

As the five girls waited for the Goddess to return, they told Angel more about themselves.

Angel found out that everyone had a guardian animal and special gifts. Crystal, Ruler of the Magic Realm, had a ninetail fox by the name of Kirara. Her gift was the ability to cast magic spells with her wand.

"I wonder, what is my magic?" Angel said thoughtfully. "And what my guardian animal is."

"Well," Jade began. "Your gift is all of the magic of the realms. You can use whatever gift from whichever realm you like." She paused. "Your guardian animal is a dragon I think."

"Cool," Angel said glumly. "But how would I summon it?"

"By calling its true name," Celeste explained.

"But I don't know its name!" Angel cried.

"Actually, I think the library might have the name of summoning," Jade confessed.

"Really?" Angel asked, trying not to look excited.

"I was doing some reading and…" But Crystal cut her off, continuing to talk as if there had been no interruption.

Crystal also told Angel that almost everyone in the galaxy knew how to beyblade. According to history books, beyblading was a very old sport passed down from the ancestors of the galaxy. Now, everyone played it. Crystal's blade was multi-coloured with a dolphin bitbeast called Bellephina.

Celeste interrupted Crystal. She was the Ruler of the Spirit Realm. Her guardian animal was a wolf called Shadow. Her gift was summoning powerful spirits to increase her power. Her blade, which was orange yellow, contained the bitbeast Ravenna.

On the other hand, Learah, who was quite the opposite of the violent Celeste, was the Ruler of the Light Realm. Her gift was purification and producing light. Her bitbeast Dovelin resided in a pure white blade. Her guardian animal was Pegasus.

"Wow!" Angel said in awe. "You've got the Pegasus?"

"Yes I do. Here let me call him for you." She lifted her arms. "Pegasus, come to me!"

A portal opened in the wall above Angel's head. In a burst of light, a winged horse came out. With a loud neigh, it landed close to Learah. She ran over to it.

"No fair!" Naomi shouted. "My turn! Come on out Scalefin!"

A water funnel appeared out of the floor. With a resounding splash, a sea serpent emerged from the funnel. It slid awkwardly on its flippers across the floor. Naomi hugged its long neck and squealed excitedly.

Just when Angel was about to ask Naomi about her gift, the Goddess appeared by Angel's side, making her jump. Angel cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her and took their seats. The animals disappeared back the way they came.

"So Goddess, any worlds we can go to?" Crystal asked.

The Goddess sat down in the middle of the circle of cushions. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"I have travelled through the universe and seen many wonders. But than, I felt a pull from one particular solar system. Slowly, I was pulled closer to this world. And when I finally arrived, I knew that this was the one."

"The one?" Naomi whispered in a hush tone.

"I felt the pull of the predestined rulers of Earth, Wind, Fire, Thunder and Darkness. The attraction was so strong that I rushed back here as fast as I could." The Goddess turned to Angel. "Your journey has begun Angel. It was your destiny from the beginnings of time." And with that, she disappeared.

¤ ¤

Kai felt something go through him. He looked up at the starry sky, watching a shooting star streak across it. Something was going to happen soon, he could feel it. And he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

¤ ¤

Finally! Done! I know, I know. I've been slacking off lately. Blame school and all the exams I'm preparing for. sigh Oh… hoped you guys had fun over the Victoria weekend. I went to Anime North! Well, anyway, R&R!


	8. Chapter Seven: Exploration

Chapter Seven: Exploration

"Um…well, that was interesting," Angel remarked.

"Yea…I guess," Naomi mused to herself.

Angel smiled suddenly. "Don't worry about this quest. I've got it under control. Anyways, it is my duty to protect the realms right? It was my destiny. Besides, I'm the heiress to the throne and the ruler of the Realm of Fantasy."

"Maybe this world has some cute guys," Celeste mumbled. "If they don't, I'm outta there."

"Sorry girls, but this journey is for me to fulfill. You can't come with me. It's my turn to help this Galaxy." Angel sighed, than brightened. "Hey, why don't you guys give me a tour around this place? I mean, I've gotta get my bearings around here."

"Wish we could but we can't." Crystal expelled a breath. "We've all got matters to attend to back in our realms."

"But tell us everything that happens okay?" Naomi giggled. "Maybe one of those future rulers is a cute guy!"

"Please try not to fight Angel," Learah pleaded. "Fighting never gets you anywhere good."

"Learah, puhleaze." Celeste rolled her eyes. "Fighting's cool with all the blood and broken bones and defeating the enemy…"

"I will not listen to such gory details." Learah glided away. Using her sceptre, she created a portal and vanished.

"We better start leaving too," Crystal said to Angel. "Ciao girlfriend!" And she also disappeared.

"Humph!" Celeste spun away, cloak swishing, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Must get going myself! See you soon Angel!" Naomi hugged Angel affectionately and left after the others.

Angel turned to Jade. "Looks like it's just you and me. Time for you to show me around this place."

"As you wish Angel." Turning from the throne, she led the way out the room, Angel close behind.

"So what are we gonna see first?" Angel asked, still not looking very happy.

"We will only need to see three places of great importance today. First, we shall proceed to the library." Jade started leading the way.

"The library?" Angel said, looking confused. "Great."

"We must go there to find out the name of summoning your guardian animal. Have you already forgotten?" Jade's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yea…I guess so." Angel looked at her sheepishly.

"We are going to the library," Jade stated sternly. "Because you must find the name of summoning for your mythical beast."

"Right…right." She smiled brightly at her. "I knew that."

They reached two big oak doors. At the top of the door, a sigh read "The Library." Jade pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

'With all these signs,' Angel thought dryly. 'I might not need a tour after all.' She also entered the room and gasped in wonder.

The library was a big but very cozy antechamber. Littered here and there were sofas, tables, armchairs and velvet settees. A long spiral staircase led up to the second floor of books. A soft glow emitted from the fireplace, chandeliers and lamps. Ladders with wheels were dotted around the room so one could scroll over the books on higher shelves.

And then there were the books. Shelf upon shelf of books surrounded the entire room. There were books on international languages, on animals and mythical creatures, on fairy tales, on science and technology. It was like heaven to Angel. Her eyes shone with a childlike glee. Although she still felt a little bummed up about this whole stupid experience, this was something.

"Yay!" Laughing, Angel ran from one bookshelf to another, pulling books off the shelf and peering through them before putting it back and taking another.

"Please Angel, contain yourself." Jade shook her head. "We are here for business only. You may look at these books some other time."

"Aww…" Angel whined. "Do we have to?" Seeing Jade glare at her, she muttered, "Party pooper."

"Now over here are the History books." She gestured to a whole shelf of books. "The family history books are on the top shelf."

"All the way up there?" Angel looked up. "Whoa, it must be on the top, top, top shelf."

"Yes, you must get the red leather-bonded book down." She pointed up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Angel closed her eyes and her wings appeared again. She jumped up into the air and flew up. She found the requested book and brought it down carefully for it was very heavy.

Angel dropped the book on a table with a loud thud. She plopped down tiredly in one of the big comfortable armchairs. Jade opened the book and scrolled down the massive table of contents.

"Ah…here it is." She pointed to a title that said 'Guardian Animals.' Angel looked up and walked over, wings disappearing as she went to stand beside her.

"It's on page 9120." Angel looked at the book incredulously. "How many pages does this book have?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Right now, we must find the word of summoning." She started flipping toward the assigned pages.

The chapter was about ten pages long. The only problem with that was…

"The print is puny!" Angel complained, squinting. "How is anybody supposed to read that?!"

"With this." Jade handed her a pair of magnifying glasses. "Start reading." With that, she bent over. Angel rolled her eyes and sat down, taking the other magnifier.

* * *

Angel yawned. Five hours had passed since they had started reading. But their readings had turned up nothing.

"Well, that's it." Jade looked up from the last page. "That's the last one."

"Finally!" Angel collapsed into her armchair. "I'm pooped!"

"But that can't be right!" Jade exclaimed. "We haven't found the name of summoning yet!"

"Hmm…" Angel mused. "Maybe it's not in there."

"But it is!" Jade cried. "I know it is!"

Angel flipped through the pages again. Her finger snagged at a loose thread of the book. She smiled and tugged gently on it. Slowly, an extra page revealed itself, hidden in the folds of the book.

"Maybe there was a hidden page?" Angel smiled at Jade's astonishment.

Angel skimmed her eyes through the page. Finally, her eyes concentrated on a spot on the page that seemed to draw her eyes. As if in a trance, Angel stepped back and picked up her sceptre. Going to an empty spot in the middle of the library, she raised it up into the air and closed her eyes.

"I call on you, O Mighty One," she started in a clear voice. "Goldclaw!"

A symbol of summoning appeared on the ground below Angel. Wind swirled around her and a flash of light shot upward. A head appeared beneath Angel and she slowly rose up, the body of a golden dragon appearing.

The dragon unfurled its massive wings and roared, shaking books off the shelves. The wind slowly died down. Angel giggled from the top of the dragon's head, holding onto its horns and her sceptre.

"Hullo down there!" Angel shouted down to Jade. "How's it going?"

"You better get down here this instant!" Jade shouted back. "You must come down here so that you may begin your quest and finish the tour."

Angel pouted down at her. "No fair." She giggled again and hugged Goldclaw. "I want to play with Goldie!"

"Angel!"

"All right, all right," Angel mumbled. Glumly, she said to her dragon, "Lower me down please."

The dragon lowered his head slowly and Angel jumped off. She turned to him.

"Now transform to your chibi form so you can come along with me!" Angel giggled playfully.

The dragon obliged, breathing softly on Angel. He started glowing and shrinking. Before long, he was as small as the red leather history book. Goldclaw chirped up at Angel as she picked him up. He nuzzled her neck affectionately and purred. Angel hugged him.

"Isn't he just kawaii?" Angel watched as Goldclaw curled into her arms. Her sceptre hung around her neck.

"We must go now." Jade shook her head and sighed. "Look at the mess you made!"

"Sorry." Angel looked glumly around at the dishevelled room. "Didn't mean to."

"Follow me now." Jade turned towards the door. Angel, still cradling the dragon, followed her, head held high.

* * *

Exams are finally over! Yay! I thought I would finish this chapter in a celebration for the end of school. But wasn't working for me for a while and than my cousins from America came over... I know, I know, I've got a lot of excuses right? You see, I thought I had lost this chapter because I usually save all my stories on a disk but when I looked in it a while back, it was gone! Poof! Disappeared! Thankfully, I already had this chapter uploaded on but it just took me awhile...Anyway…you want some beyblade action? Well, next chappie, you're gonna see some! I know it took me awhile but as I said before, if I didn't write it the way I did, you wouldn't understand a lot of the story. So there! R&R!


	9. Chapter Eight: The Quest Begins

Ok, note to everyone who's still reading this. I've made a few changes to the chapters. So, please, if you are reading this, GO BACK and read the new changes. Little things such as changing the Shinjuku Jewel into the Mystical Orb (it sounded better) and big things such as a whole added story about a past event that was very important, you've just got to read it. And the rest, well, you could read it. And you really got to thank my 'friend' who told me about some 'errors' in my story. If she was a friend, she should've told me BEFORE I continued. But no… so now I've changed a whole bunch of stuff. So go read it!

Disclaimer: I never bothered with this but now I just had to put up a reminder: I don't own beyblade or any of their characters!

¤¤¤¤

Chapter Eight: The Quest Begins

"Wow!" Angel looked around the control room. Big computers and consoles surrounded the entire room, lights blinking everywhere.

The control room had been their last destination. After the library incident, Jade had taken Angel to see her room, which was like no other. Blue and green draped over everything making it look like it was underwater. Angel had plopped down on her bed. Even Goldclaw had his own little bed.

"Well, that's all the touring you're going to get for today." Jade smiled.

"Yeah… I guess this is all the touring I'm going to get for today." Angel sighed.

"Hello my dear," a voice whispered behind her.

Angel whirled around and saw her mother the Goddess. She nodded politely to her and walked over, Goldclaw curled around her neck.

"It is time," she stated. "Time for you to start your quest."

Before Angel could say a word, a ball of light appeared in the Goddess' hands and surrounds her. Angel closed her eyes and felt a strong tug and in a blink of an eye, she vanished.

¤¤¤¤

Kai felt that same feeling again. He looked up into the clear blue sky and shook his head. Probably just his imagination.

"C'mon Tyson!" the boy with glasses yelled. "You can do better than that!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm working on it!" Tyson shouted back to Kenny. "Geez."

"Well, keep on working on it!" Hilary screeched back at him.

"Okay, I get it!" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Heh, heh!" Max giggled. "Go Tyson!"

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson called out.

In a flash of light, the blue dragon shot out, roaring in all its mighty glory. Rei stepped back a little in surprise than gritted his teeth, regaining his posture.

"Come on out Driger!" Rei commanded. In a burst of green light, the legendary white tiger came out, growling at its opponent.

The blades circled the beydish and attacked. Driger swiped at Dragoon with its massive claw while Dragoon countered with its Phantom Hurricane. The blades kept on repetitively circling and attacking. Finally, the two opposing forces slammed with such force that the blades exited at the same time. Tyson and Rei caught them neatly in their hands.

"Oh yeah!" Tyson cheered. "I'm totally stoked. Whaddaya think about that Kai?"

Everyone turned to the two-toned blue haired boy. He looked up from his position on the grass and glared at the other boy.

"Humph," he grunted. "Could've been better."

"Talkative today, aren't you?" Tyson retorted. Kai just ignored him.

"Leave the poor guy alone." Rei shook his head and shrugged. "Besides, it's almost break. Let's stop for now."

"Lunchtime!" Tyson exclaimed. "Last one to my place is a rotten egg!"

"No fair!" Max said, bright blue eyes twinkling. "You got a head start!"

"Well, we better go after him." Hilary sighed. "He'll eat all the food before we even get there." She ran in pursuit of Tyson.

"You coming Kai?" Kenny looked at the silent boy.

"Already ate," he mumbled. He lay back onto the grass, looking up at the sky. Kenny shrugged than ran after the others, laptop under one arm.

Kai sighed and watched the clouds scud across his vision. He frowned and rubbed his head. Whatever this feeling was, it'll probably pass. He closed his eyes and daydreamed.

¤¤¤¤

'At least I landed on something soft,' Angel grumbled inwardly, getting up from the middle of a meadow. Her mother stood a little farther along, smiling serenely at her as if the hectic ride she had just experienced had never happened. Angel groaned and got up slowly, wincing at the bruises she jostled.

"Where are we?" Angel asked her.

"We are in the world where you will find the five warriors." She smiled happily at her. "It will be hard for they will not believe in their powers that easily. You will have to convince them somehow."

"Um… one problem." Angel chuckled nervously. "Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Why here of course!" She spread her arms wide at the meadow. Angel sweatdropped.

"Here?" she looked around incredulously. "All I see are grass and more grass and more…" Her voice trailed off.

"All this land is yours now," Rowena explained. "Do whatever you like with it."

"Wow… all mine," Angel whispered in awe.

"Now I must leave you and get back to the Galaxy." She started to fade away. "Call me when you need daughter." She disappeared.

Angel smiled, looking around at the space around her, head whirling with ideas. Goldclaw chirped up at her.

"C'mon… let's get to work!"

¤¤¤¤

Another chapter done! I hope you read the note at the beginning points up You really should read what I've changed. It'll be very wise of you to do so. Besides, you don't want to miss out on some very important information now do you? One chapter you MUST reread, and I really recommend this, is chapter 2. I added a whole page of stuff there. And I changed a few more little things. If you read what was at the beginning points up again you would know that the Shinjuku Jewel has been changed to the Mystical Orb. Also, because there are some people who really have the hots for Tala, I've changed the characters a little. Instead of Zeo, I'll have Tala, just to make some of you guys happy. BTW, R&R!


	10. Chapter Nine: A Mysterious House

I hope you've read the new improvements. At least, I hope they ARE improvements. Anyway, keep on reading!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother but here goes… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Except my own characters)

¤¤¤¤

Chapter Nine: The Mysterious House

"Good morning!" Max grinned from ear to ear.

"Five more minutes," Tyson mumbled.

"Tyson!" Hilary yelled in his ear. This was really effective in waking Tyson up for he shot straight out of bed.

"Owww!" Tyson rubbed his sore ears while everyone sweatdropped. "I think I just heard the rooster call."

Hilary puffed up in anger. She started strangling Tyson profusely while he gagged for air and called for help. Everyone sighed exasperatedly.

Kenny looked around him. "Where's Kai?"

"He's probably training," Rei said simply.

Everyone went out. Kai looked up from his early morning training and called back his Dranzer.

"Yo my homies!" somebody yelled. "Incoming!"

Tyson barely got out of the way before a kendo stick hurtled out of nowhere. Tyson's wacko grandfather guffawed, coming from behind.

"Good morning Mr. Granger," Hilary and Kenny chorused.

"G'morning lil' dudes." Mr. Granger chuckled. "Breakfast is ready yo." And he turned to leave, taking the kendo stick embedded in the floor.

"Geez Grandpa!" Tyson complained, hoping up and down in rage. "You're gonna scare the living daylights out of us one of these days!"

¤¤¤¤

"That was great!" Tyson patted his very FULL belly. "Can't eat another bite!"

"Guess what I heard today?" Hilary whispered mysteriously.

"Don't wanna know." Tyson yawned hugely.

"Well tell us." Max leaned forward. "I'm dying in suspense here."

"You know that big plot of land on Sakura Crescent?" Hilary looked around her.

"No," Tyson said indifferently.

"Yeah!" Rei nodded. "I walked by there once."

"Uh huh," Max agreed.

"I've been there once too," Kai added.

"Well, yesterday it was just land. This morning, this big mansion just… appeared!" She look at everyone incredulously "I mean… poof! Just like magic!"

"Maybe we should check this out…" Kenny's voice drifted into silence.

"I agree." Hilary nodded. "This is very suspicious behaviour. I mean, a house can't just magically appear out of nowhere."

"Than let's go!" Max jumped up from his seat excitedly.

"But what about our training?" Tyson whined. Everyone looked at Kai, their team leader.

Kai looked up and shrugged. "Whatever. You've done enough training for now. We'll take the day off."

"Thanks Kai!" Rei grinned. "Let's go!"

¤¤¤¤

"Wow…" Tyson looked up at the gold-wrought gates. Two golden dragons stood on pedestals high above, wings unfurled. Inside the gates, a paved pathway vanished into the distance, trees lining the avenue. Far away, a magnificent mansion rose up from the horizon.

"And you said all this happened overnight?" Rei looked through the gates in awe. "You gotta be joking."

Kai looked at the gates and at the surrounding stonewalls. 'Pretty impressive if I do say so myself.'

"I wonder how many rooms they have," Max mused to himself.

"With all those rooms, whoever lives in there can have a different room everyday." Tyson's mouth was gaped wide.

"Let's go guys." Kenny shivered. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I feel like we're being watched." Hilary looked around. "Problem is, there's no one here but us and there's no security or cameras."

Tyson's stomach growled. Everyone turned to him and he chuckled nervously, rubbing his stomach.

"I'm… hungry?" he announced sheepishly, making everyone fall down anime style¤.

"Ice cream!" Max shouted out.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Rei asked. "After all, it is our day off."

"That's a great idea!" Hilary's eyes brightened happily. "I'm going home to get a bathing suit!" and she ran off.

"Let's all meet at the beach at eleven okay?" Kenny adjusted his glasses. "See you later." He walked off.

""We better go get our stuff," Rei piped out. "Don't want to be late." He turned around.

"Right behind you Rei!" Max sang out. "C'mon guys! Let's go!"

"Wait for me!" Tyson clobbered Max on the head and the two ran off, Rei running to catch up.

Kai looked up at the gates again and his eyes widened. He started jogging after the others, not once trying to look back.

The dragons were gone.

¤¤¤¤

"Do you think I scared them a bit?" the girl asked the dragon.

"Some humans have more courage than you think," the dragon replied in his deep voice.

"I guess you're right." The girl sighed than smiled. "I can't believe I finally met the Bladebreakers! I didn't know they lived in this universe."

"You must concentrate on your mission," the dragon interrupted.

"I know…" her voice trailed off.

"Why don't you go to the beach?" the dragon asked, unfurling its wings. "There's bound to be a lot of people there."

"What a great idea!" The girl clapped her hands in excitement. "I can get some of these cricks out of my body. It's really tiring, crouching on stone for 2 hours."

The dragon chuckled and the girl joined in. They disappeared, their laughter fading into the distance.

¤¤¤¤

¤To understand this, you really need to know your anime.

¤¤¤¤

Well, another chapter done! Goodie for me. Now, I worked all night on this chapter. Believe me, I'm kinda going through a writer's block. Nasty things those are. Anyway, I hope you're all having a great summer (unlike me). Don't worry about me though. I'll try to get the updates in as soon as possible. And don't forget, R&R!

Sayonara from Angel!


	11. Chapter Ten: Trouble in Paradise

Arigatou gozaimasu! Thank you everyone for your reviews! And just to be nice, Kai plushies for everyone! Whee!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! bursts into tears Except my OC's.

¤¤¤¤

Chapter Ten: Trouble in Paradise

¤¤¤¤

"Cannonball!" Max yelled, jumping into the water.

"Hey, watched it Maxie!" Tyson grimaced as water splashed in his face.

"Ah, a great day to catch up on updating my beyblade stats." Kenny adjusted his glasses. "Fill me in Dizzi."

"Though you'll never ask," Dizzi said happily.

As the two worked, Hilary lounged in a beach chair, basking in the sun's rays and getting a healthy tan. Unbeknownst to her, a shadow crept slowly behind her.

"What a great day to get a tan," Hilary murmured stretching. "I could stay here forever… agh!" Hilary shot up from the chair, dripping in water.

Behind her, Tyson stood laughing his head off, a bucket in his hand. Hilary glared at him, steam fairly coming out her ears. She stomped over to him, anger flaring up in her eyes. Tyson stepped back uneasily.

"I'm so going to get you Tyson!" Hilary screeched, running after him.

"It was just a joke Hilary!" Tyson shouted back, running. "No need to get so worked up about it!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Kai looked up disinterestedly and stifled a yawn. He got up from his beach chair, his dark sunglasses glinting in the sun. He looked out across the sea, calm for the first time this week. The tension had been building up but right now, the tension seemed to leave his body. If he just ignored all other distractions, he could feel the calm of the sea wash over him, making him feel all peaceful inside…

A scream pierced the air.

Kai snapped out of his reverie. The sea had suddenly become a raging tempest; the sky, which was sunny before, was overcast and filling with dark clouds that promised rain. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled ominously in the distance.

A great monster rose out of the sea, its tentacles waving. It slowly edged itself across the water, waves spreading out from its massive body and grabbed a transfixed Kai off the sand.

Kai heard someone screaming his name from far away. But all he could think about were the four eyes that were looking at him.

What was this thing?

¤¤¤¤

Angel heard the screams before she got there. She watched as people from the beach streamed out, screaming about a monster. Angel frowned. Why would there be a monster here?

'Draken's forces have come to this universe as well,' a voice whispered urgently in her head. 'Draken must have found out that the next rulers are here.'

"Is that you mother?" Angel whispered.

'Yes,' Rowena replied. 'I must tell you this now before our connection gets broken up. Whenever a monster is in the area, the Orb around your neck will glow as it is now.'

Angel looked down and it was indeed glowing. She looked surreptitiously around to see if anyone else had noticed.

'Hurry!' her mother urged. 'The fate of this world also rests on your shoulders.' The voice faded away.

Angel looked towards the beach. Making up her mind, she ran in.

¤¤¤¤

The monster squeezed Kai as he struggled to try and get out of its deadly grip. Just when Kai thought he was a goner, a rainbow beam of light shot through and severed the tentacle that was holding him. He fell down hard on the sand. As he struggled to get his breath back, he turned towards his rescuer.

A girl stood a few feet away from him. She had auburn hair that flowed behind her in an endless river. She wore some kind of mask in the shape of a pair of wings. When she turned to look at him, he saw blue-green eyes from behind the mask. She wore a blue tanktop and jean shorts under her green jacket that flared off into two tails at the back. In her hand was a ball of rainbow fire.

The girl winked at him. "Leave this to the pros." She proceeded to confront the monster.

Kai looked around him. The whole beach was deserted, all the people gone. He looked back at the girl.

The girl shot another beam at the monster. But the more tentacles she shot off, the more were replaced.

"Look out!" Kai shouted as a tentacle from behind flicked her away like a rag doll. He ran over to her as she got up dazedly. With a look of determination, she trudged over to fight the monster again.

"Don't do it!" Kai said quietly. "You're just going to get yourself killed."

The girl looked back at him. "If I give up now without trying, than I'll never know if I can or cannot do this." She closed her eyes. "I have to defeat this monster. This is my destiny." She closed her eyes as wings unfurled behind her. She flew up to the monster, twin balls of light dancing in her palms.

Kai watched the girl in awe. He just hoped the girl would make it out of this. Alive.

¤¤¤¤

Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been pretty busy lately. And I'm going through a writer's block. Another lame reason for not updating sooner. I actually can't wait till August. For all those Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there, the movie is premiering on Friday, August 13th! And as a bonus, free Yu-Gi-Oh card giveaways! Hope to see you all there! And don't forget, R&R!

Sayonara!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Powers Revealed

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I feel REALLY guilty for not updating sooner but you know all about those dratted writer blocks. Besides… I'm really busy with school starting and all. Well… enjoy this less than mediocre chappie! Oh… and Kane plushies for everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Really… there's no point to this anyway except for a waste of space.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Powers Revealed

* * *

"Where's Kai?" Rei looked behind him.

"I dunno." Tyson wiped his brow.

"Oh no!" Hilary cried. "We've gotta go get him! We can't just leave him there!"

"I'll go back and get him." Rei turned and started running. "Don't worry about a thing; he's probably all right."

"I hope you're right," Max said worriedly. "I hope you are."

* * *

Angel looked towards the trapped ice monster. The force shield surrounding it flickered weakly before disintegrating. It swung a hug tentacle at Angel and flung her back, laughing maniacally.

Angel got up, wincing in pain. "It's no use! My first fight against Draken and I can't even pull it off." She sighed. "I quit."

"Don't say that!"

Angel looked behind her to the boy Kai. "It's hopeless Kai. If I can't even fight this monster, how am I ever going to fight Draken himself?" angel looked tearfully at him. "I'm a failure to my mission and this world."

Kai shook his head at her. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I can say that you should keep on trying and never give up. If you lose, just get up and try again. " Kai frowned. "By the way, how do you know my name?"

"That's another long story Kai." Angel turned away from the monster to look fully at him. "Besides, I don't really have time for…"

"Watch out!" Kai lunged at her and they both toppled into the sand. A column of ice stood exactly where Angel was a few seconds ago.

The monster roared out its fury and shot out icicles from its mouth. They headed…

Straight towards Kai.

Rei just arrived to see what was happening. He stood there, paralysed for a second, before he started yelling at Kai.

Angel looked up to see the sharp crystals heading towards Kai. And knew that she was too late.

Kai opened his eyes and his vision refocused. He raised his head to see the icicles. Coming to him.

Time seemed to stop. The shouting voices faded into a faint murmur. The colours melted away until he only saw a white peaceful stillness around him.

Was he dead?

"Of course not," a voice replied softly.

Kai turned to see a beautiful woman behind him. Her pale blonde hair flowed behind her. Her eyes were an indiscernible colour: blue-green, like a calm ocean. They looked familiar.

"Who are you?" he breathed out although he already knew.

The woman smiled. "You already know the answer to that one. My name is Rowena. I am the Elemental Goddess and I watch over the Elemental Galaxy."

"That girl…" Kai's voice faded away.

"Is my daughter." She bowed. "Very observant. Intelligent too. You will be perfect for your chosen element."

"Huh?" Kai looked confused. "I don't understand."

"You will understand soon enough. Just ask Angel. She will answer all your questions. But first…" The Goddess closed her eyes and waved her hands in front of him. "You have been bestowed the powers of Fire. Now, it is your sworn duty to defend your world from evil and protect the Elemental Galaxy. Go, O Mighty Fire Warrior and may the ancient powers unite as one."

Kai felt rather than saw the flames licking up his body. The fire didn't burn him but gave him a tickling sensation. His body absorbed the flames and Kai could feel the fire dancing through his veins.

"Good luck Fire Warrior," Rowena whispered. "May the gods be with you."

* * *

The ice crystals slammed into Kai, creating an explosion of sand. Angel closed her eyes, not wanting to see the results.

Not far from the explosion, Rei sunk down on his knees, burying his face in his hands. Kai was dead.

Angel turned angrily towards the monster, her powers gathering strongly in her once again. "You will pay for what you have done, you…" Angel stopped when she heard the loud intake of breath. She swivelled her head around, distracted by the sound.

Rei had gotten up shakily and was staring at something. Angel followed his gaze and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw.

Kai was getting up from the sand. Flames licked up his body but he took no notice. His eyes flashed with anger as he glared hatefully at the monster.

Kai smirked. "I might not understand half of what's going on around here. And I also haven't got a clue what this whole 'warrior' stuff is." Kai raised his palms upward. "But I do know that you don't belong here. So, here's a quick message before I blast you: Get lost!"

Fire burst forward, fireballs appearing in his palms. The fire engulfed the monster making it scream in pain. Kai gritted his teeth in determination and the fire around him rose higher and higher.

'Where is he getting all that energy?' Angel wondered incredulously. 'Even I was able to exert so much power in one shot! Unless…' Her eyes widened in horror. 'He can't control it!'

Meanwhile, Kai was struggling to keep a hold on his rapidly increasing power. He pulled back his power but it escaped. He caught it again and strained to keep a grip on it. But it wouldn't work.

'What's wrong with it?' Kai asked himself. Than, it hit him. 'I can't control it!'

"Kai!" Angel called. "Pull back! Your power has gone out of control! Stop wasting your energy!"

Kai turned his head to her, wincing. "I wish I could!" He sank to his knees, bright dots dancing before his eyes just as he collapsed onto the sand, whispering weakly, "I can't…"

Angel ran over to Kai and knelt down beside him. She looked up at the monster and murmured something.

Above Rei's head, the black clouds swirled in a vortex. Rei looked up and his jaw dropped at the creature that appeared.

A great blue-green dragon with golden claws appeared and unfurled its massive wings. It flew over to the girl and unconscious boy and hovered there, awaiting orders from his companion.

Angel looked up at it. "Goldclaw! Finish it off! Use your Inferno Fire Blast!"

Goldclaw roared. A huge fireball shot out his mouth, exploding on the monster. The monster cried in pain as it slowly melted away, merging into the ocean. The skies cleared and sun shone through. The dragon landed gently on the sand and nudged Angel.

Angel patted it lovingly. "C'mon Goldclaw. Let's get Kai outta here and go home."

Goldclaw picked Angel and the still unconscious Kai and deposited them on his back. Angel conjured up a portal and the dragon unfurled its wings and flew towards it. Rei snapped out of his daze.

"Wait!" he shouted out. "Where are you going with Kai?" He watched as the trio disappeared in a flash of light. "Wait!"

* * *

School has started! My day was okay… but I'm gonna have it hard next semester. I hope you all had a great first day back in school. Thanks for all the many reviews; they are really appreciated. Anyway, really sorry for not updating soooooo long. I'm gonna try to update more often now (at least try anyway). Thanks for being so patient with me. Please R&R!


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Road to Recovery

Hey folks! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope this hasn't come a little late but reviews are gonna be hard to come by this year (I'll explain later). Anyway… enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! No, Kai! cries

* * *

Chapter 12: The Road to Recovery

* * *

Rei looked up into the clear sky but there was no trace of dragon, girl or Kai. He got up shakily and ran off to tell the others.

* * *

"What?!" everyone chorused.

"It's true!" Rei exclaimed, panting for breath. "Kai was about to be killed by the ice monster but than he got these cool fire powers." He paused. "Last I saw of him was when he collapsed, unconscious and that girl with the powers disappeared on the dragon with him."

"You're not trying to pull our legs are you Rei?" Max asked suspiciously.

"No!" Rei shook his head for emphasis. "I'm not joking."

"So, where's Kai now? Is he ok?" Hilary asked frantically.

"I don't know." Rei looked down.

"Is he…" Tyson stopped, not wanting to voice the dreaded question.

"I don't know," Rei repeated quietly. "But I wish I knew."

* * *

Kai: I'm dead?!

Me: Well…

Kai: I can't die! At least, not yet… I don't think I'm…

Me: gives him a death glare Don't give anything away!

Kai: Ok…ok! mumbles paranoid.

Me: smacks him on the head I'll deal with you later. Right now, I gotta get back to the readers. winks and whispers Don't worry folks, I won't hurt him… chuckles evilly at least not that hard.

Kai: TT Somebody… help?

Me: cracks knuckles

Kai: runs away

* * *

"Is the boy ok?" Goldclaw rumbled at Angel, settling down nearby.

"I don't know." Angel sighed. "We can only hope."

After the rigorous battle, Kai had collapsed, leaving Angel trying to decide whether to bring him to her mansion or not. In the end, she had brought him along and put him in the Chamber of Life.

Goldclaw had insisted on having one, saying that back in the Realm of Fantasy, the palace had one. At first, angel had rejected the idea but after a lot of discussion, agreed grudgingly. Now, she was grateful for listening to her guardian.

"Do these healing pod thingies actually work?" Angel asked incredulously, pointing to the "pod thingies."

"I assure you Angel, they do work." Goldclaw shook his big head. "Do you doubt me?"

"No!" Angel exclaimed in horror. "It's no that! It's just…" Angel walked over to where Kai was, sleeping serenely in one of the pods, bands of light passing over him as his energy replenished and he slowly recovered. "I'm just worried. That's all."

"Is it?" Goldclaw plodded heavily but carefully over to her. "All we can do is hope and wait."

"I know." Angel sighed. "But I don't have to like it."

* * *

Kai groaned. He couldn't seem to move. His limbs seemed to be weighed down with lead. He tried to open his eyes but they didn't seem to budge. His body was freezing and he shivered and struggled in place.

"Stop moving," a soft voice whispered.

Kai kept on shivering and he felt himself getting warmer. The same voice cooed softly in his ear. He concentrated on the voice and slowly slipped into oblivion.

* * *

"Mistress Angel?" the butler Jeeves prodded cautiously.

Angel sighed wearily. "He finally went to sleep and his cold fever just broke. Are you taking over Jeeves?"

Jeeves nodded. "Yes Mistress Angel. You go get some rest now."

"Thank you." Angel got up, gently brushing away a lock of blue hair from Kai's forehead. Whispering, she said, "Take care."

* * *

Kai opened his eyes and winced at the swath of sun that met his eyes. He got up groggily and found himself in a huge room in a huge poster bed with velvet curtains, a soft feather mattress and quilt and lots of fluffy pillows. The light was filtering through the big windows uncovered by the rich green damask curtains.

Kai looked down at his clothing and saw that he was wearing a blue kimono style robe. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. He did see another change of clothes close by: a black tanktop with blue jeans. Beside these clothes was a robe of fire red and orange. A gold circlet with an orb of red fire completed the whole ensemble.

Kai changed out of his robe and into the clothes. He looked at the robe of fire and put it on reluctantly. Looking at the crown of gold, he clasped it around his forehead, orb dangling. Going out, he saw a pair of black leather boots and put them on as well.

He opened the wide mahogany doors and blinked in awe. On either side of his room were more rooms that were interconnected in a circle. Two spiral staircases graced two opposite ends of the circle.

"Master Kai," a voice said from behind. "Breakfast is served in the dining hall. Please follow me."

Kai turned to see the butler walk away and hurried to catch up. They walked down one of the staircases. At the bottom, the butler turned right and then right again down a dimly lighted corridor.

"How did you know my name?" Kai asked curiously.

"Mistress Angel told me," he replied. "By the way, the name's Jeeves."

"Pleasure." Kai smiled wanly. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"All your questions will be answered in due time." Jeeves stopped in front of a massive pair of oak door. "I will leave you here. Good day sir." And he disappeared into the shadows. Kai looked at the foreboding doors. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them open.

* * *

Finally! Another chappie done! The brief dialogue up there… I couldn't resist. I've been really busy with homework lately especially English. ILUs AND a stupid short story presentation to do! I can't believe it! Couldn't they just give us the ILUs and be done with it? Now I have to work on ILUs and worry about what unit we're doing next. And Chemistry's okay but it's pretty boring really (at least so far). And I have Art and CommTech but those are fun so no worries there. And I started Saturday school as well so I have EXTRA homework to deal with on top of it all. I know I'm complaining to you but oh well. If anybody has any suggestions to modify or add to this fanfic or my other one, please feel free to tell me or email me. Don't forget to R&R! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Questions Answered

I know, I know, another long time of no updating. Reviews haven't been coming in either but that's probably because no one has found any time to read fanfics with school having started. I don't mind really. And thanks for the suggestion Shinjiku. I actually never thought of that. I'll keep that in mind. Now… on with the show!

* * *

Disclaimer: No… no… and no!

* * *

Chapter 13: Questions Answered

* * *

Angel turned towards the opening doors and smiled. Today, she had worn a blue-green dress with a long train flowing behind her. Her long auburn hair was unbound and it also flowed down. She too wore a robe of shimmering colours that shifted in the light. Her only accessories were the Mystical Orb around her neck, matching blue-green earrings and a gold circlet with an orb of rainbow fire.

Kai entered quietly and closed the doors behind him. He surveyed the room and his eyes rested on the only other occupant of the room. His eyes ran over her. Without her winged mask and also wearing a dress, she was beautiful.

Angel glided over to him, the sound of her swishing skirts breaking the silence. She stopped when she was only a hand span away from him. Although Angel was tall, Kai was still a head taller than her.

"So," she began teasingly. "Like what you see?"

Kai turned a faint red at being caught staring at her. Angel only giggled.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Kai mumbled, making her giggle even harder.

"Thanks for wearing the clothes I gave you," Angel remarked.

"It's not like I had a choice," Kai pointed out. "So where am I? And how long have I been here?"

"You're in my mansion," Angel said simply. "You've been here for three days straight, unconscious for most of the time. Do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember is fighting that monster and that I was burning up. After that, it's blank."

Angel nodded solemnly. "I see."

"What happened back there?" Kai asked. "Why do I have these weird powers that I can't control? Who are you really? And…"

Angel held up a hand to stem the steady flow of questions. "This is going to take all day to explain to you. But first things first…" She smiled happily. "Let's eat!"

An hour and half later, the two of them lounged in the Green Room (1), drinking cups of warm cocoa. They sat in relative silence, waiting for the other to speak.

Kai spoke first. "So, can you tell me who you are?"

"I take it that you already know my name." She waited for Kai's nod of confirmation. "Let me start from the beginning. I'm a girl from a parallel universe. All this…" She waved her hand around. "Only existed in my wildest dreams. One day at school, I was run over by a car. While in my subconscious mind, my mother came to me. Not my birth mother from that world but from another world altogether."

"Are you talking about Rowena, the Elemental Goddess?" Kai inquired.

"Yes…" Angel looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Long story," was the reply.

Angel simply nodded and continued. "My mother told me that I was reborn in a parallel to protect me from evil. When I came of age, I will find my true destiny, which was when I discovered the Mystical Orb." She reached up and took out her necklace with the dragon encircling a beautiful rainbow gem. "This is the Mystical Orb. It protects me and enables me to summon my sceptre which than summons my guardian animal."

"What's a guardian animal? And what kind of evil are you referring to?" Kai prodded insistently.

"I'll show you my guardian animal later. As for the evil…" Angel shook her head sadly. "That would be Draken, Ruler of the Realm of Death. He was banished there after my father defeated him, the battle that had cost his life."

"I'm sorry," Kai said sincerely.

Angel shook her head. "Its ok really. I hardly know him, having been reborn in a different universe. My mother told me in my subconscious that I had to fulfill my destiny and save the Elemental Galaxy from evil. Now, I rule the Realm of Fantasy. Currently, I am on a quest in this world to find the Five Chosen Ones. The will help us defeat Draken and retake the five realms that he has control over now."

"How many realms are there?" Kai exclaimed. "And what do you mean by us?"

"There are eleven realms in total. Draken has in his possession the Realms of Thunder, Wind, Earth, Dark and Fire. The other four are ruled by my "childhood friends" Learah of the Light Realm, Celeste of Spirit, Naomi of Water and Crystal of Magic. You already know which realm I rule and Draken rules over the Realm of Death."

"Ok, let me get this straight. You're a girl from a parallel universe who got transported to the Elemental Galaxy and than here to Japan. While you're on this world, you have to find the Five Chosen Ones that will help you defeat Draken." Kai paused for breath. "Who are the Five Chosen Ones?"

"The Five Chosen Ones are the future rulers for the realms taken by Draken. These Chosen Ones emit strong waves of power and magic." Angel looked at Kai with an intense stare. "And you are one of Them."

"Me?" Kai pointed to himself. "How do you know that?"

"Well, for one thing, you have fire powers that rival even mine and according to what I saw in the battle with the monster, you can't control it very well. Also, the crown on your head accepts you as the next ruler of Fire. If anyone else had worn it, they would've been burnt to crisp."

Kai reached up to touch the crown and felt it warm in his hand. Angel smiled and went on. "Lastly, the Mystical Orb glow when in the presence of a Chosen One and it has been glowing ever since I met you."

Kai turned his attention to the girl sitting across from him. She took out her necklace and they both watched it pulse with light. Angel looked up.

"So Kai, do you accept this challenge?"

Kai thought about this for a while than shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Just when I thought life couldn't get anymore boring, they throw this at me." Kai smiled. "I accept."

* * *

Yes, I know. I'm lazy, it's the New Year and I still haven't updated right? Right. Well, my lazy bones have finally taken up the keyboard again and now I'm updating again. sigh Well, I hope you're satisfied. And I know everyone is busy now with a new year and having to study. I'm gonna really hate this year. Well, anyway, that's it for now. Till the next time. Sayonara! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Forgetting What Needs ...

Yes… I haven't been updating… again. I just started to write again because I've been banned from the library since I'm failing math… ugh… math… Anyway, they can't really ban me… the public library's just right beside my school and I can just walk over there. My parents are thinking of banning anime for me… T-T now that will really suck… Anyway, short-ish chappie… sucky title… if you can think of a better one, tell me. I love getting new suggestions. Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Chapter Fourteen: Forgetting What Needs to be Forgotten

"Do I get a Sceptre too?" Kai asked, trying to clamp down on his running emotions. "And a Guardian animal?"

"You don't get a Sceptre until you have truly proven yourself worthy of it. Than, the Sceptre will appear before you. As for the guardian animal, you have to know the name of summoning."

"Do you know what it is?" Kai leaned forward in anticipation.

"No," Angel replied brusquely. "Each animal has its own unique name. Mine's a dragon."

"A dragon?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "Never seen one."

"I'll show you right now." Angel got up and closed her eyes. "Gold claw! I summon thee!"

In a poof off pink smoke, a cute little dragon appeared out of nowhere. It fluttered into Angel's outstretched arms and purred. Angel giggled and cuddled it. Kai looked at it incredulously.

"That's a dragon?" Kai shook his head. "You gotta be kidding."

"This is his energy saving mode. When he gets into his true form, he's humongous!" She handed Goldclaw to Kai. He hesitated for a moment then took him. Goldclaw sniffed him for a moment then purred, licking his face.

Kai chuckled. "Hey! That tickles!"

"Guess he really likes you." Angel smiled.

Kai looked up, petting the little dragon. "So, what am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to the others with weird powers."

"You're right." Angel sighed. "Guess you're gonna have to start training."

"Training?"

Angel nodded. "We need you to be in tiptop shape in the next battle. And I can't afford to have a Fire Warrior who can't control his own powers."

"I don't need to train," Kai mumbled huffily.

Angel frowned although her eyes looked bemused. "I'm sorry Kai but it's necessary. Just think of it as getting a head start."

"Head start?" Kai looked confused.

"At least you'll be ahead of the other four warriors when we find them." Angel winked. "Besides, you'll be training with me."

"You're still training?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Angel smiled happily. "I just got my powers. I already know how to fully control my powers. The problem is how much power I should exert in battle. I still can't use my powers to their full extent." She got up and walked to the door. "Come with me."

Kai got up as well, holding the now sleeping dragon. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meditate."

"Meditate?" Kai asked her incredulously. "What kind of training is that?"

"Meditating helps you control your powers. By meditating, you will soon be able to keep all your powers within." Angel looked apologetically at him. "Sorry but you're gonna have to do it."

Kai sighed. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Angel chirped happily. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, in the Elemental Galaxy, trouble was afoot in the Realm of Death.

Draken's red eyes gleamed through his long sweeping cloak. His long tapered fingers tapped impatiently on the dark ebony wood, glittering with jewels.

Footsteps resounded from across the long throne room. Draken looked up and frowned at the newcomer.

"You're late Colin." Draken glared at him with malice.

"I'm sorry Lord Draken," Colin replied solemnly.

"Have the plans to destroy the Elemental Galaxy commenced?"

Colin smirked. "They are all going according to plan."

"Excellent." Draken tapped his bony fingers. "Just you wait Elemental Galaxy. My wrath shall fall upon you very soon."

"Good job Kai!" Angel clapped.

"Pfft." Kai shrugged carelessly. "Piece of cake."

"But…" Angel pondered the moving targets in the training room. "You're still not quite ready."

Kai raised a sardonic eyebrow. "We've been practicing all day."

Angel sweatdropped. "That's good to know. I have full confidence in you. Just keep practicing. And you should keep doing the meditating exercise I taught you yesterday. It'll help you control your powers."

Turning around to face her, Kai frowned. "I have one question to ask you."

Angel looked up, brushing herself off. "What is it?"

"Well…" Kai brushed his scarf back. "I've been here for a week. When do I get to leave?"

Angel paused to think. "About that… we have a teeny tiny problem."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And that is…?"

"Well," Angel laughed sheepishly. "All of Japan probably knows about the monster at the beach now. And a friend of yours found out about your powers."

"So?"

"This quest of mine is supposed to be secret… and stay that way. And now that everyone knows…" She shook her head, looking worried. "I don't know what to do."

"Why do you not erase their memories?" a voice remarked from behind.

Both Angel and Kai turned towards the voice. Stepping out of the shadows was a woman with ethereal beauty. Angel smiled brightly at her, running over to give her a hug.

Kai looked at the woman, bowing low. "Hello Goddess Rowena," he greeted her formally.

Rowena inclined her head in response. "And good day to you, Warrior of Fire." She looked down at her daughter. "And how fare's you?"

"I'm great, thanks!" she giggled than sobered. "What did you mean by erasing their memories?"

"You see," Rowena began. "I possess many powers. One of them is the ability to erase memories." She closed her eyes. "I would need to use a lot of my powers to erase the memories of everyone so I will need the two of you to help."

"Well Kai?" Angel looked over at Kai leaning casually on the wall. "What do you say about that?"

Kai shrugged. "Find by me. Anything to get out of here…" He smirked mischievously at Angel. "And away from you."

Angel puffed out in indignation. "How dare you! After all I've done…" She stopped her rant when her mother cleared her throat.

"There is no need to argue over something so petty." She shook her head. "So are we all in agreement?"

Angel looked at Kai who nodded. She turned back to Rowena, nodding solemnly.

"We're ready."

Kai looked out over the city from his perch on top of the Tokyo Tower. Lights winked merrily and the sound of cars pierced the night sky. Looking up, he watched the stars twinkle.

"Hey Kai!" Angel appeared by his shoulder, her wings flapping soundlessly. "It's time."

Kai nodded, unfurling the fiery wings that settled across his back. Angel had taught him this trick a few days ago and he was pretty proud of himself that he had learned it so fast.

Flapping his wings, he took to the sky, joining Angel as she hovered in place. High above them, Rowena, a glowing ball of light chanted. Closing his eyes, he chanted in synchrony with Angel.

"We call upon the powers that be,

And summon the winds of time and change.

Bear away the memories of times past,

Replace them with fanciful dreams.

Let this be said and done,

So mote it be."

Twin beams of light, one red and one white emerged from Angel and Kai's bodies. They met in the air and joined themselves into the glowing ball of light. In a flash, the ball exploded, scattering fragments of light all over Tokyo. Soon, all of Japan was covered in a barrier of light. Rowena, from her place in the air opened her eyes, clasped her hands and uttered a few words.

"Release and dispel!"

The barrier pulsed with energy. At these final words, the barrier faded away, raining down sparkles of light. For a moment after the event, time seemed to stop and it was silent. Than, everything resumed again.

Rowena floated gently down. Kai and Angel flew over to help her before she collapsed. She smiled weakly.

"It is done," she said. "All that needs forgetting is forgotten."

Angel looked over to Kai who smiled. "Guess that means you can leave tomorrow. Just don't forget to keep on training." She turned to her mother. "Let's get you home."

And with that, the threesome disappeared.

Finally! I'm done! It's taken me awhile to get this done…;; Going through a lot of stress from school, especially from French class. I mean, a French ISU and a novel study to do at the same time. I really hate teachers sometimes. But that's just life… hope your life is better than mine and don't forget to R&R!

P.S. Next chappie is uber long… ;; when I wrote it out in my notebook that is… Hope that gets done soon too!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Just a Dream? Or is it?

Yes! Finally! Another chappie! I can't believe I got this done. But here it is! I know I haven't updated lately... but with school...sigh Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Just a Dream…Or is it?

* * *

Rei woke with a jolt, wincing in the bright light. He had just had the strangest dream of a dragon taking away a girl and a boy. The boy had seemed strangely familiar, like someone he knew. Someone with blue hair…

He looked around at his surroundings. Tyson and Max were still sleeping away. One bed was empty. It took him a second to realize that this was Kai's bed. But where was he?

Then, he remembered. The blue haired boy in his dream was Kai and he had disappeared for a week after the incident at the beach where he had used some freaky firepowers. Rei scrambled up to his feet, tiptoeing past Max and Tyson then rushing out the dojo doors. Hearing a noise, he ran toward it.

In the garden, practicing his beyblade moves, was Kai. He looked up when he heard footsteps. He raised an eyebrow as he took in Rei's rumpled state.

"Dranzer, return," he called, not taking his eyes off Rei. His beyblade zipped up to his outstretched hand.

"Kai?" Rei asked incredulously. "Is that you? Where have you been this past week?"

Kai crossed his arms, frowning. "What do you mean? Me, gone for a week? Where did you get that idea? I was here the whole time. We even went to the beach yesterday but it was closed after that shark attack."

"B-but…" he started. "There was this monster and this dragon and you got these freaky powers and…" His voiced trailed off as Kai chuckled.

"Freaky powers?" Kai shook his head and sighed. Walking over to him, he patted his shoulder. "You sure have a vivid imagination. It was probably just a dream you had last night." He peered into Rei's eyes. "You should go get some rest. You're in no shape to do any training today." And with those last words, he walked away, leaving a very confused Rei standing in the corridor.

* * *

"Breakfast!" Tyson cheered. "My favourite meal of the day!"

Max chuckled. "Every meal is your favourite."

"Really Tyson." Hilary shook her head. "You're so immature."

Suddenly, a sound emitted from Kai's pocket. Everyone turned to look at him. With a glare, he reached in and took out a cell phone. After reading the message, he got up, a frown on his face.

"Excuse me," he said. "It seems I have plans elsewhere. You're going to have to practice without me." And with that, he walked away without another word.

Rei waited until Kai was out of earshot before he began speaking. "Guys, did you have a weird dream last night?"

"Sure did!" Tyson exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Rei looked eagerly at his friend.

"Yeah!" Tyson nodded. "I dreamed I was swimming in chocolate and cream puffs were flying over my head while cookies and cakes fell from trees and…"

Everyone groaned. Rei slumped back onto his seat, frowning. Hilary glanced at his expression and spoke up.

"What's wrong Rei?" she asked. "Something bothering you?"

"Well, you see…" Rei's voice trailed off. "I had this dream…"

* * *

Kai wandered up to Sakura Crescent, pausing when he got there. He turned around, frowning. He was getting the prickling sensation of being followed. So, instead of going up the road to meet up with Angel at her house, he turned into a side alleyway.

This morning, he had gotten a message from Angel telling him that there was an urgent meeting pronto at her house. So he had gotten here as quickly as possible. But now, suspecting that he was being followed, he'll have to take a slight detour. Angel would understand. As she had said before, a secret quest had to stay secret for it to be…secret.

Meanwhile, behind a corner, Rei and the rest of the gang followed closely behind, not wanting to miss anything. Seeing Kai turn into the alleyway, they rushed over, not wanting to lose sight of Kai. They got there just in time to see him turn into another corner in the alleyway.

"C'mon you guys," Rei whispered. "Something suspicious is going on around here and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Tyson yawned. "Do you actually believe in something that was seen in a dream? Really Rei, you're just paranoid."

"Do you actually think that the dream you had actually happened?" Kenny asked uncertainly. "I don't remember anything like that ever happening. Besides, Kai getting superpowers…"

Tyson chuckled softly. "Yeah. It's enough to make anyone laugh."

After Kai had left, Rei had told them about his strange dream and his suspicions about it. Of course, everyone thought that it was ridiculous at first. Then Max told everyone that he had a dream like that as well and Rei's suspicions were confirmed. Something had happened at the beach that day. But what was it?

"Hurry up guys!" Rei whispered urgently. "We can't lose him!"

"Don't worry about that Rei," Kenny replied. "That alley that Kai just turned into is a dead end."

The Bladebreakers turned the corner, only to stand there in shock. It was, indeed, a dead end alley. Only thing was…

Kai was gone. There was no trace that Kai had ever been there.

"Kai," Rei muttered. "Where are you?"

* * *

Kai peered down into the alleyway. Guess he had been right about somebody following him. Unfurling his wings, he flew away, heading towards the house on Sakura Crescent.

* * *

"Where have you been Kai?" Angel asked crossly, hands on hips.

"Sorry Your Majesty," he retorted sarcastically as he landed on the mansion steps in front of her, wings disappearing. "But on my way here, I picked up a few hitchhikers." He pointed back the way he came.

Angel frowned. "Who?"

Kai sighed. "Rei and the rest of the gang. I think Rei suspects something."

Angel sighed as well, shaking her head. "I was hoping that wouldn't happen. But we really don't have time to worry about that right now. Draken has struck again." She gestured for Kai to follow her in.

Frowning, Kai went with her. "But what about the barriers around the Realms? How could Draken get by those?"

Angel led him down a corridor, answering his as she went. "The barriers are weakening slowly while Draken gets stronger. He has developed a new tactic to keep his enemies invisible."

"Invisible?" Kai echoed incredulously. "Then how are we going to fight him if he's invisible?"

"Even as we speak, the Realm's are working to create a device for us to detect monsters that are invisible. Before the day is out, you will have one of them." Angel shook her head. "This morning, Draken launched a surprise attack in the Realm of Water with one of his invisible minions. Fortunately, Naomi and her warriors were able to defeat the monster but we won't be so lucky next time. That's why we have to hurry up and find the next four Elemental Warriors and defeat Draken." She stopped in front of a pair of ornate oak doors marked with two crowns. Kai looked at them curiously.

"Where are we?" Kai waved towards the doors.

"You'll see," Angel smiled, knocking three times.

"Com in!" a female voice called from within.

The doors opened by their own accord. Nodding for him to go first, Kai stepped through the doors.

He found himself in a huge room lit with chandeliers. The windows were all made of stained glass and glittered brightly. A velvet red carpet covered with armchairs, sofas and pillows adorned the floor. A huge fireplace stood to one side, unlit due to the warm day. At the end of the room, facing the doorway, were two large gilded chairs with a third smaller one that was a step lower than the other two. They were inlaid with gold and silver and decorated with swirling designs. In the middle of each chair was a coiled dragon, the symbol of the Realm of Fantasy. Three steps went up to the platform where the two main chairs stood. The rest of the room was decorated with rich tapestries and shelves stuffed with books.

Kai looked at this all in awe. Angel giggled at this dumbstruck face.

"Guess you're not used to all of this." Angel gestured at the room. "You'll be seeing more of this in the Realms. This is known as the throne room. Its made to put awe in people yet make them comfortable in their surroundings. The throne chairs are put there to create a sense of awe. But, the room is more like a sitting room. Don't worry about the thrones just yet…I won't be using them for awhile."

Kai looked around again, composing himself and putting on his calm mask again. His eyes caught on some movement near the fireplace. Five girls sat there on chairs and pillows. They stood up at their arrival.

The first girl had purple eyes and pale green hair. She was wearing a plain leather dress with embroidery on it. She curtsied to Kai when she saw him, smiling serenely.

The girl next to her was jumping up and down waving her hands in excitement. She had warm hazel eyes and shocking shoulder-length pink hair. She was wearing a white puffy short-sleeved shirt that didn't quite reach the shoulders and a skirt.

Beside her, trying to calm her down was a girl wearing a golden dress. Her eyes where a dusty grey colour while her hair, long and silver, was streaked with colours. She smiled apologetically at Kai for her friend's exuberance and Kai nodded back.

Another girl was sitting on an armchair, one hand on a jelly donut, another on a book. When she looked up, Kai saw that her baby blue eyes were troubled. She turned back to her book, twin turquoise blue ponytails swishing.

The last girl was hidden in the shadows behind the fireplace. Only her eyes, like a cat's, glowed from within.

Angel walked over the girls, smiling at them in welcome. Turning to Kai, she spread out her arms.

"Kai," she announced. "Meet the Elemental Rulers." She then gestured to the girl with purple eyes. "And my friend and advisor, Jade Himoya. She's a First Class Healer in the Realm of Fantasy."

"It's nice to meet you all," Kai replied, bowing.

The girl with pink hair squealed and ran over to hug Kai. "Cute, polite and one of the Elemental Warriors! I must have him!"

"Don't forget mysterious as well." Angel grinned mischievously.

Kai glared at her and tried to extricate himself from the girl. Coldly, he said, "May I know who you are before you start jumping me?"

The girl backed off, grinning sheepishly. "My name's Crystal Hiromi of the Realm of Magic."

"My name is Learah Kayasaki of the Realm of Light," the girl in gold said, curtsying.

The girl sitting at the table didn't answer. Neither did the one hiding in the shadows. Kai looked askance at Angel who introduced them to him.

"The girl who's sitting is Naomi Kinohara of the Realm of Water." Angel shook her head sadly. "The surprise attack I talked of earlier was on her realm. There was a lot of destruction on her kingdom and many casualties. In fact, her guardian animal, Scalefin, was severely injured."

Naomi pounded the table with a fist. "Draken will pay for what he has down to my kingdom!" She flicked rapidly through the book. Crystal went over to give her a hug and Learah spoke to her in soft tones. Jade also went over to soothe Naomi's tattered emotions.

Angel snapped her fingers and a plate of pastries appeared in front of Naomi. Naomi's eyes brightened for a moment before she took a cream puff and bit into it.

Angel's eyes softened as she turned back to Kai. "Even a few pastries can't cure all hurts. Only time can. Right now, she's researching on all the past battles of the Elemental Galaxy and trying to find some new tactics to use against Draken." She motioned to the girl in the shadows who finally stepped out and revealed herself.

She had long black hair braided down her back. Her eyes, as seen from before, were a cat's eye orange. She wore laced up black boots with a blood read tanktop, black capris and a black leather jacket with flames going up. The girl frowned as she stepped out.

"This is Celeste Takanora of the Realm of Spirit. She's not a very talkative person…" Here Celeste humphed at her. "Bur she's really nice once you get to know her."

"Humph," Celeste said again, returning to her place in the corner. Angel sweatdropped.

The doors opened from behind. Everyone turned to look in surprise. Seeing who it was, everyone bowed in respect.

Rowena, the Elemental Goddess, glided in, smiling gracefully at everyone. She made her way to the group gathered by the fireplace.

"I see that you have met the rest of the Warriors," she addressed to Kai who nodded. Turning, she inclined her head at Naomi. "I am sincerely sorry for what has happened to you Realm. I should have known that Draken was becoming stronger."

Naomi shook her head firmly. "It's not your fault Goddess." She growled. "It's all Draken's fault. When I get my hands around Draken's scrawny neck…" She made strangling motions.

Rowena held up a hand. "The time will come when you shall get your revenge Naomi. Right now however, you must pull back you forces and regroup. Do not waste your energy now; save it for the battlefield."

Naomi nodded, frowning. Rowena motioned to Angel who walked over. She took out a bag and put it into her hands. Angel peered into it curiously and smiled when she saw what was in it.

"Than you mother!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I never thought that they would be finished so soon!"

Rowena nodded. "It is the least I could do after what happened in the Realm of Water."

"What is it?" Crystal asked, also peering in.

Angel dumped the contents of the bag on the table. Ten objects spilled out it, glittering in the light. Everyone leaned in to get a better look.

On the table were ten different shaped pins, one for each element. Angel looked up at Rowena.

"Are these the signalling devices?" she asked. "And which one is for who?"

Rowena indicated to each one as she spoke. "The heart with wings is yours Angel. The star is Crystal's. Learah's pendant is the flower. The flame is Kai's. The shell one is Naomi's. The spinning vortex is Celeste's." She paused and pointed to the last four. "The thundercloud is for the Warrior of Thunder, the moon for Dark, the leaf for Earth and swirling spiral is Wind."

"They are very unique, Goddess," Learah said softly.

"Yeah…" Celeste said grudgingly, snatching hers off the table. "Whatever."

"Thank you." Naomi smiled. "These will help us a lot."

Jade clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. The all turned as she cleared her throat.

"I suggest we go back to our Realms now," she announced. "We have to be ready for another surprise attack."

Everyone nodded. Angel created a few portals to transport her friends back to the Elemental Realms. Jade was the last to leave.

"Be careful Angel," Jade said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." Angel smiled at her then frowned. "But, the Realm of Fantasy is vulnerable without me…"

"Don't worry about that my dear." Rowena put a reassuring hand on Angel's shoulder. "I will be there to protect it for you."

"Thank you." Angel curtsied to her. With that, the two of them left.

Angel turned back to the silent Kai. "You haven't said much today. Something the matter?"

Kai shook his head. "It's nothing really. But how am I going to explain this?" he pointed to the pendant now pinned on his scarf.

Angel smiled. "Don't worry Kai. Everything will work out somehow."

Kai sighed. "I hope you're right Angel. I hope you're right."

* * *

So there you have it! Chapter fifteen. When I typed this out, it was like six pages. But it probably looks shorter on the internet... well...hope you like it...I'll update more during the summer...mebbe after summer school...> ...yeah...anyway...sayonara! And don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: A Startling Revelation

Okay…I know I haven't been updating for…well…forever. But I'm just a lazy bum so its all my fault…;;…Anyway, school's started up again and everyone probably has a HUGE workload (whispers like me…). I don't know when the next update will be so bear with me…I've got to get ready for university so the pressure's on. Well, hope you like this chappie… and wish me luck! o

Disclaimer: …nothing.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Startling Revelation

* * *

"Um…guys?" Rei looked around, a strange look on his face. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tyson cocked his ears. "I don't hear anything."

Rei frowned, watching the rest of his friends walk ahead. For a moment, he had heard the wind whisper in his ear one word.

"Beware…"

Rei shook his head. First Kai and the freaky dream then Kai disappearing just awhile back. And now a sighing voice whispering in his ear. He really needed to get some rest. Running after his friends, he disregarded the floating voice.

* * *

The little imp cackled evilly, flapping his leathery wings. He looked at the glowing pendant his master had given him, the one for finding the Chosen Ones. Looking back at the raven-haired boy, he cackled again, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Master Draken would be pleased.

* * *

"What's your report, Dark Imp?" Draken asked.

The imp cackled and the orb in his hands glowed, showing an image. A black haired boy floated in the globe, talking with a couple of his friends. Draken grinned.

"Excellent." Draken smirked. "Gather a few of your minions. You know what to do."

The imp laughed, showing jagged teeth. "One more yummy soul for our side." Licking his lips, it disappeared.

Draken chuckled dryly. "One less Chosen One to worry about."

* * *

"Where have you been Kai?" Max asked worriedly. "It's nearly 10…at night!"

"Yeah buddy," Tyson chimed in.

"Explain yourself to us," Rei ordered, frowning with suspicion, hands crossed.

Kai sighed. "I don't have to explain anything. All I did was go to a friend's house."

"Then where did you get that?" Rei asked, pointing to a flame shaped pin on his scarf.

Kai shrugged. "I found it on the ground. No big deal." Kai feigned a yawn. "I'm really tired right now. Goodnight." And without a backward glance, he left the room.

The Bladebreakers watched him go. Rei frowned. What was going on?

* * *

Kai escaped to his room just as his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, checking to see who was calling. Rolling his eyes at the caller's name, he opened the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. What is it Angel?"

"Nice to talk to you too Kai," Angel replied somewhat sarcastically.

Kai sighed. "It's a little late you know."

Angel ignored this comment. "How's everything going with your friends?"

"I think they suspect something." Kai shook his head. "At least Rei does."

"That's understandable," Angel said solemnly. "He was the only one who saw you that day on the beach."

"True…" Kai contemplated this.

"Don't worry about it!" Angel exclaimed cheerfully. "This will soon pass like a bad dream."

"So why did you call me?" Kai asked.

"About that…" She cleared her throat. "I have a report that some of Draken's minions are in the area."

Kai frowned. "That's not good. Why would his minions be in the area?"

"I think that Draken has a very reliable source that another Chosen One is in the area. I'm not 100 sure but it's a possibility…" Her voice trailed off.

"We better fine this Chosen One before Draken does," Kai said seriously. "Or who knows what will happen."

"I agree." Angel sighed through the mouthpiece. "Well, we're going to have to check this out tomorrow. How about I meet up with you at Tyson's place?"

Kai thought about this for a while. "Whatever. How about ten in the morning?"

"Fine by me," Angel replied. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Kai clicked off the phone, as he got ready for bed.

* * *

Angel frowned down at the phone, wondering what Draken might be thinking about. Looking out the window from her seat, she sighed. This was turning out to be a long night.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tyson asked. 

Kai opened his eyes, getting up from his seat on the grass. "I'm meditating."

"Meditating?" He looked at him incredulously. "Why would you be doing that?"

"It's a new form of beyblading," Kai quickly improvised. "By meditating, you can control how much power you use in battle."

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, it's time for breakfast."

Kai followed Tyson into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief. If only he knew how true his statement really was. Looking at the clock, he sat down and started to eat. Angel was arriving in about an hour.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Everyone looked up from their food. Tyson's grandfather got up from his seat to let the visitor in. A minute later, Mr. Granger came in, followed by the newcomer.

A pretty girl walked in, her bangles jingling as she waved at them happily. She wore a shoulder-less shirt with flowing sleeves and a flower patter embroidered on one side along with a matching green skirt that had the same pattern. Pinned on her shirt was a heart-shaped pin with wings. She had long auburn hair and blue-green eyes. On her ears, she wore a pair of pearl-drop earrings and around her neck, a diamond-shaped pendant with dangling pearls on three chains. Finally, on her feet, she wore high-heeled buckled sandals.

Everyone gaped openly at her while Kai smiled inwardly. That was one way to make a good first impression.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled sweetly at them. "My name's Angel Matsuwee! How are you?"

"Uh…hi…" Kenny stammered nervously. "Nice to meet you."

Angel giggled, making Kenny blush. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting your breakfast, do you?"

"Not at all," Hilary said, smiling graciously. "Sit down." She indicated at an empty space beside her.

Angel shook her head. "I'm not staying long. I just came to get someone."

"Who?" Max asked curiously. "None of us even know you."

The girl giggled, winking at them. "Don't be so sure of that."

The Bladebreakers looked at each other. Kai cleared his throat, getting up. Everyone looked at him in shock. Kai blushed lightly, glaring at Angel as if this was her fault. Angel just smiled.

"And who's she?" Rei asked, now frowning.

"Yeah…" Hilary smiled although her expression looked a bit strained.

"Her?" Kai walked over to Angel. "Just a friend of mine from Russia."

Angel shot a look at him, frowning. Than, her frowned lifted to be replaced by a sly grin. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. With a sense of foreboding, Kai hugged her back, seeing too late a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

Angel clung onto Kai's arm, twinkle still in her eye. "Oh, we go way back." She snuggled closer. "In fact, Kai-kun here is my boyfriend."

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Angel smiled happily, looking at Kai's equally stunned face as he peered down at her. "In fact, just yesterday, he was having dinner over at my house." She winked, evil grin spreading. Tugging on Kai's slack arm, she waved at everyone again. "Well, we really have to going. If he comes home late tonight, you know where he is!" With a little laugh, she dragged Kai away.

Everyone watched the leaving couple, stunned astonishment still written all over their faces. Tyson's grandpa was the first to break the silence.

"Heh!" He shrugged his shoulders. "At least the lil' dude has good taste."

* * *

Angel started laughing the minute they left the dojo. She glanced over at the silently fuming Kai and laughed even harder.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on your face!" She wiped away a tear. "It was totally priceless!"

Kai glared at her but said nothing. Angel sighed, shaking her head.

"Aw, c'mon Kai!" she wheedled. "Lighten up a little. Besides, you were the one who put me on the spot. I mean, me, from Russia? What if I had to show my origins and speak Russian? I might be smart but not that smart. Even I can't learn a language in two seconds. Although…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I could've learned that from you. Since you're Russian, I could absorb the information of speaking Russian from you but even that would take at least thirty minutes. And then after that, I'll have to…"

"Just be quiet." Kai sighed. "What's done is done. But did you have to go that far? I'm not going to be your boyfriend and hopefully never will."

"Ouch," Angel winced at the blunt statement. "That hurts. But at least now you don't have to explain yourself if you don't go back to Tyson's house at night." She giggled.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Now they're probably going to think that I'm going to have my wicked way with you." He smirked evilly.

"Ugh." She pretended to gag. "Puh-leaze."

Kai shook his head. "Can we get back to matters at hand?"

"Okay, okay." She sweat-dropped. "But first, do I look pretty?"

Kai glared at her.

Angel stuck out her tongue. "Fine! Be that way!" She crossed her arms. "Big meanie."

Kai sighed. "Did you get any readings on the next Chosen One?"

Angel nodded. "Actually, when I was at Tyson's house, the Mystical Orb kept glowing." She indicated her diamond-shaped necklace. Glowing, it changed into the Mystical Orb before changing back into its disguise.

Kai raised an eyebrow, shock once again marring his perfect features. "Are you saying that one of my friends is a Chosen One?"

Angel nodded. "That's why we have to keep a strict watch on that house from now on."

Kai glanced back at the dojo, frowning. If what Angel had said was true, then one of his friends was in danger.

So which one of them was it?

* * *

Ugh…i feel sick…. all this workload is driving me nuts. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie… don't expect one soon…o…hope everyone doesn't have it as bad as I do… the pressures on me now!

Ja-ne!


End file.
